


Мальчик мой...

by fandomDeusEx2017_rus, N7Dron



Series: Влюблённый Сариф [3]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDeusEx2017_rus/pseuds/fandomDeusEx2017_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: АУ, После нападения на «Сариф Индастриз» Адам Дженсен с трудом принимает свое новое тело и новое положение. Он отказывается от использования аугментаций, которые не требуются для поддержания жизни, и добивается их блокировки. Он полностью дезориентирован, и совсем не ожидает, что человеком, который будет поддерживать его, окажется его бывший босс, Дэвид Сариф





	Мальчик мой...

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: 1) события происходят сразу после пролога Deus Ex: Human Revolution;  
> 2) в тексте используется альтернативное официальному русскому переводу написание фамилии Sarif: Сариф  
> Предупреждения: 1) возможное АУ относительно устройства нейроинтерфейса. 2) аугментированные гениталии, Daddy!kink, убийство
> 
> Клип-иллюстрация: <https://vimeo.com/230349763>

**Название:** Мальчик мой...  
**Автор:** N7Dron  
**Бета:** Анонимный дорожелатель  
**Размер:** макси, 15859 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Адам Дженсен/Дэвид Шариф (Сариф), Фрэнсис Притчард  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Краткое содержание:** АУ, После нападения на «Сариф Индастриз» Адам Дженсен с трудом принимает свое новое тело и новое положение. Он отказывается от использования аугментаций, которые не требуются для поддержания жизни, и добивается их блокировки. Он полностью дезориентирован, и совсем не ожидает, что человеком, который будет поддерживать его, окажется его бывший босс, Дэвид Сариф  
**Иллюстрация:**  
**Примечания:** 1) события происходят сразу после пролога Deus Ex: Human Revolution;

2) в тексте используется альтернативное официальному русскому переводу написание фамилии Sarif: Сариф  
 **Предупреждения:** 1) возможное АУ относительно устройства нейроинтерфейса. 2) аугментированные гениталии, Daddy!kink, убийство  
Клип-трейлер: <https://vimeo.com/230349763>

Глава 1. Начало  
Глава 2. Новый дом, новый друг  
Глава 3. Большая прогулка  
Глава 4. Калибровка  
Глава 5. Вопросы  
Глава 6. Финал

#### Глава 1. Начало

Он пришёл в себя ночью.

Это было очень странно — очнуться и не понимать, где ты находишься. Несколько секунд мозг пытался крутить обрывки ощущений, подлаживая под известные реальности. Сначала Дженсену показалось, что он лежит у себя в спальне на кровати, а через мгновение — что на диване, в собственном кабинете на работе. И тут же короткое чувство привычного исчезло. Всё вокруг было незнакомым. Он лежал в полутьме, и ему было было холодно, неудобно и жестко. Перед глазами виднелся краешек дверного проема, подсвеченный равнодушным голубоватым светом дежурных ламп; где-то раздавался тихий писк аппаратуры. Больница?

Он попытался пошевелиться — и застонал. Нужно было попробовать позвать кого-нибудь, но обдирающий глотку сухой хрип только заставил глухо закашляться, прошивая скорченное тело новым разрядом боли. Успокоившись и отдышавшись, Дженсен прислушался: ни шороха. Никого. Он попытался медленно отвести руку в сторону — движение давалось с трудом. И тут же рука наткнулась на что-то, звонко стукнув обручальным кольцом по металлу. Похоже, какой-то столик у кровати. Он попробовал осторожно постучать по нему — снова раздался тут же звук, довольно громкий. Может быть, так его услышат. Он сжал пальцы в кулак. Тук-тук-тук. Тук. Тук. Тук. Тук-тук-тук. Он сам знал, что это было глупо — стучать своим кольцом по металлическому столику, в надежде, что кто-то услышит и придет. Наверное, нужно было просто подождать. И успокоиться. Попытаться вспомнить. 

Он лежал, пытаясь сосредоточиться, пытаясь осознать себя в этой реальности. Затуманенный разум был заполнен обрывками образов и слов, все они мелькали, не давая ухватиться ни за что. И вдруг простая, четкая мысль медленно выплыла из мешанины других: «Кольцо». 

Обручальное кольцо. Оно не могло быть у него на пальце. Оно всегда лежало у него в столе. Всегда. Потому что они расстались с Меган давным-давно. 

И разом — воспоминания обрушилось на него ураганом, штормом, торнадо, беспощадно сметающим всё на своем пути. Меган. Её крик. Удар. И — пистолетный выстрел в упор. Он сейчас должен был быть мёртв. 

Дженсен рванулся, пытаясь встать, задергал непослушными руками, пытаясь поднести их к лицу, рассмотреть их, и захрипел, выгибаясь от боли, теряя сознания, но успев увидеть перед собой чужие, отливающие чёрным и золотым механические руки. Его собственные руки. 

***

— Адам, сынок, ну как ты? 

Голос проступал постепенно, и сначала казался просто отдалённо знакомым, и только потом Дженсен узнал его окончательно. Сариф. Босс.

Теплая сухая ладонь коснулась щеки, и Дженсен открыл глаза. 

Перед ним действительно сидел Дэвид Сариф. С потемневшим, осунувшимся лицом, теперь как-то особо хищно торчащим тонким арабским носом; похудевший, но, как всегда, с иголочки одетый, гладко выбритый и с аккуратно зачёсанными назад, чуть тронутыми сединой чёрными волосами. За его спиной стояли трое врачей в бело-голубых одеждах, глядя внимательно, выжидающе. Дженсен пошевелился, и Сариф, оглянувшись, быстро шепнул им что-то, махнул рукой, и их оставили вдвоем.

А Сариф протянулся к нему, взял его механическую, чужую руку, безвольно лежащую поверх одеяла, в свои — одну живую, другую черную, в золотых узорах, — и заговорил. Сначала осторожно, мягко, сочувствующе, потом красноречиво и убедительно. Это он всегда умел.

Дженсен слушал его с тоской.

Он уже и сам понял, что едва выжил, был аугментирован, и речь не шла об единичном протезе. Если отбросить успокаивающие слова — от него мало что осталось. Почти ничего своего. 

«Нам пришлось, сынок. Но ты жив, и это сейчас самое главное. Ты был на самом краю, Адам, и я чуть было не потерял и тебя тоже. Но Меган...»

Слова Сарифа звучали глухо, словно из тумана.

«...Это большое горе для всех нас, трагедия... До сих пор не могу поверить, что это случилось... Я потерял своих ребят... Мы потеряли их... Полиция и спасатели несколько дней разбирали завалы, вытаскивали тела — все сильно пострадали от взрыва. Тело Меган удалось опознать, бедная наша девочка... Всем нам невыносимо тяжело... Похороны до сих пор не разрешают, тела полиция держит у себя, не отдает. А у следствия пока никаких конкретных зацепок, кто были эти люди и что им было нужно. Может, ты сможешь дать показания, но не сейчас, конечно, чуть позже».

И:  
«Держись Адам. Тебе сейчас нужно постараться поправиться. Все очень переживают за тебя».

А он не знал, что сказать на это после всего, что услышал. Поэтому тихо прохрипел лишь короткое «спасибо». 

Всё плохо укладывалось у него в голове. Столько смертей, а он был бессилен. Меган больше нет. Он не мог поверить. Самому ему, вероятно, тоже недолго оставалось — его бывший командир, Квинси, когда его аугментировали до такой же степени, свихнулся полностью уже через несколько месяцев.

— Если ты хочешь что-то еще знать, спрашивай, Адам.  
— Что мне заменили? 

Он должен был знать. А Сариф смотрел цепко, медлил, а потом начал перечислять — без пауз, и ни на секунду не задумавшись, будто читал с невидимого листа тщательно составленный список. Впрочем, возможно, так оно и было. Дженсен никогда не интересовался, какие именно функции вшиты в нейроимплант босса. Может быть, зря. 

Список был огромным и страшным. «Ноги, обе руки, легкие, сердце, оба глаза, печень, мошонка...» Сариф перечислял бесстрастно, а Дженсен чувствовал, как ужас сковывает его. Он думал, что был готов ко всему, но оказалось, что ошибался. К такому нельзя было быть готовым. «Почти ничего своего» — не красивая фраза. Сухой факт. А Сариф всё говорил и говорил. От имплантов-протезов он перешёл к усилениям и боевым аугментациям. «Страж здоровья, социальный корректор, инфолинк, плечевые лезвия, маскировочный имплант, взрывная система «Тайфун», система приземления «Икар»...» Да Сариф нашпиговал его абсолютно всем, чем только смог! Просто потому, что заполучил его беспомощное тело!

Дженсен почувствовал, как ярость закипает в нем и рвется наружу.

— Сука, сука, сука! — захрипел он сквозь сжатые зубы, вырывая руки из чужих ладоней и рванулся, чтобы вцепиться со всей ненавистью, на которую был способен, в горло Дэвиду Сарифу — владельцу и исполнительному директору корпорации «Сариф Индастриз», ярому приверженцу аугментаций и бывшему боссу. 

Наверное, он убил бы его, если бы не был так слаб, если бы ему не было так больно двигаться, и если бы в его порыве была хоть малейшая осознанность. Выдвинувшиеся из рук с лязгом клинки так не достали до шеи Сарифа. 

— Адам! Мальчик мой! — закричал Сариф, отшатываясь, и лицо его исказила гримаса страдания. 

Его голос подействовал на Дженсена словно холодный душ: ярость провалилась куда-то в бездонную пустоту, оставив вместо себя лишь вялое безразличие. Он упал головой на подушки. Лезвия ушли в руки.

Это был идиотский порыв. Ничего уже нельзя было изменить. Ничего. 

Он сжал непослушными пальцами краешек одеяла и отвернул голову, чтобы не видеть Сарифа.

— Уходи. Уходите.

Его голос прозвучал еле слышно, но Сариф вздохнул, сказал негромко: «Прости, сынок» и скрипнул стулом, вставая. 

Дженсен был уверен, что он больше не придет. 

Просто потому что плохо ещё его знал.

***

Дженсен медленно возвращался к жизни. 

В него вливали литрами какие-то растворы — через катетер, воткнутый в грудь прямо под шеей, кололи обезболивающее. И, кажется, антидепрессанты. А еще нейропозин. Это было странное чувство, когда он впервые в руках врача увидел знакомую капсулу, из которой теперь должны были колоть его самого. Он теперь был таким, как все те, другие. Мог прочувствовать, каково это. 

От нейропозина появлялось чувство лёгкой эйфории, хоть и недолгое, впрочем, да и инъекции делали редко. Зато обезболивающее ему требовалось два раза в день минимум, в плохие дни — три. Врачи уверяли, что скоро всё закончится, что это просто короткий период приживания аугментаций, который длится у кого-то всего пару дней, у кого-то чуть дольше. Но его «чуть дольше» затягивалось уже существенно, и он, морщась от каждого движения, искренне не понимал, как можно идти на такое добровольно. 

Новые усиливающие аугментации пока никак не давали о себе знать, может быть, не были активированы, но заменяющие, в целом, работали неплохо. Он не ощущал как-то по-особенному ни своего новго сердца, ни лёгких — всё было как обычно. Руки действовали, хоть их он чувствовал как раз не так хорошо, как раньше, ноги потихоньку ходили. Правда, ходить, собственно, было некуда — он с трудом вставал, чтобы дойти до туалета или постоять у окна, а на обследования его отвозили в кресле-каталке, а то и забирали вместе с кроватью. 

Доктор Маркович заходила часто, осматривала, иногда просто сидела, рассказывала про его новые импланты, как-то раз принесла брошюры по психологии аугментаций. В стопке одна книжица была про зависимость от нейропозина, но доктор, вдруг нахмурившись, не стала ему её оставлять. «Это вам не нужно». Доктор была милая и нравилась Дженсену, но читать не было сил, хотя он честно пытался начать несколько раз. Зато он вытребовал у неё, чтобы ему включили телевизор. Она была против телевизора, а тем более против канала новостей, но Дженсен после долгих споров пригрозил, что разнесет безмолвный экран вдребезги, чтобы не раздражал, и она сдалась — ушла куда-то и, вернувшись, вручила ему пульт. «Надеюсь, мне не придётся об этом пожалеть», — сказала она строго. 

Но с телевизором стало легче. Спортивный или автомобильный канал работали постоянно; бесконечный бейсбол или автогонки успокаивали. Дженсен смотрел их часами, лёжа в кровати, лишь время от времени переключаясь на новости Пик. Про нападение на «Сариф Индастриз» всё еще говорили, выдавая пачками бредовые теории. Элиза Кассан с притворным сочувствием качала головой. Потом на несколько дней всё затихло, и вспыхнуло вновь, когда показали похороны. 

На похороны он, конечно, не пошёл. Хотя за день до них у него снова появился Сариф и пообещал, — если Дженсен, конечно, захотел бы, — машину, инвалидное кресло и сопровождающего. Вопрос, отпустят ли его врачи, даже не поднимался — видимо, это была несущественная мелочь. 

Дженсен отказался. Сариф не настаивал. 

«Никто не осудит тебя, сынок. Все знают, что ты всё больнице, так что поступай, как подсказывает тебе сердце». 

Сердце молчало. Дженсену было всё равно. Он ничем уже не мог никому из них помочь, а смотреть несколько часов на то, как закапывают их пустые тела, было бессмысленно. Поэтому проще было не выходить никуда из палаты, к которой он уже привык. 

Похороны погибших ученых и сотрудников «Сариф Индастриз» он смотрел по телевизору. Репортаж был полон скорби и пафоса и идеально подходил к видеоряду с пышной траурной процессией и закрытыми полированными гробами. В одном из них была Меган. Мельком Дженсен успел разглядеть плачущую миссис Рид, и у него на мгновение что-то кольнуло в груди. Потом показывали Сарифа, он был очень сдержан, сказал буквально пару слов, а потом извинился и ушёл. Он даже не бесил. 

Когда репортаж закончился, Дженсен переключил канал и до ночи смотрел автогонки.

***

Это была странная жизнь, жизнь «здесь-и-сейчас», без прошлого и будущего. Он жил одним днем, завязнув в нём, бесконечном и повторяющемся, как муха в янтаре. Маленькая палата, телевизор, еда на подносе, инъекции и процедуры, иногда — поездка на каталке на какое-нибудь очередное сканирование, где нужно было лежать неподвижно в тесной капсуле, разглядывая минута за минутой гладкие покатые стенки. 

Он не знал, когда его выпишут, и не знал, что будет делать, когда это произойдет. Ему не хотелось думать о будущем.

Попытки разговаривать с ним — раздражали. Даже Веру Маркович, которая ему нравилась первое время, он теперь переносил с трудом. Взгляды медсестер, в которых раньше можно было увидеть заинтересованность, стали непроницаемыми. Все старались поскорее оставить его в покое. Его это устраивало. 

У Маркович он вытребовал письменное подтверждение, что его боевые и специальные импланты, включая нейроимпланты, — не активированы, заблокированы и не будут активированы без его согласия. Его это успокаивало.

Маркович привела психотерапевта — он категорически отказался от беседы. Маркович попыталась его уговорить, но он просто сказал, что проткнет любого, кто попробует залезть ему в голову. К тому времени он уже немного научился пользоваться лезвиями — так что ему поверили. Кстати, это оказалось несложно — нужно было только выбросить сжатый кулак вперед, представляя, как протыкаешь собеседника, и ножи сами выскакивали из рук. 

Он тщательно охранял свой уютный тихий мирок. Ему это удавалось. Но только до тех пор, пока в него не стал наведываться Дэвид Сариф. 

***

После похорон прошло уже, казалось, много дней, — правда, Дженсен их не считал, — когда Сариф появился снова. Он пришел, поздоровался и, так и не дождавшись ответа, принялся аккуратно расставлять открытки для Дженсена на прикроватном столике. Потом приволок к кровати стул и уселся рядом с Дженсеном смотреть автогонки.

Через час встал, осторожно коснулся руки: «Ну пока, Адам, я зайду ещё», — и ушёл.

В следующий раз он, сидя рядом, безропотно отсмотрел почти до конца какой-то длинный и запредельно унылый тур по пустыне. Дженсену самому уже стало скучно, но он почему-то упорно не переключал канал, будто назло Сарифу. Но тот смотрел внимательно, словно однообразные виды дюн и пляски незадачливой команды вокруг застрявшего в песке грузовика, были ему и вправду интересны. Как только Дженсен заметил это, он выключил телевизор. «Да, мне и вправду пора», — тут же сказал, вставая, Сариф. 

«Выздоравливай, Адам», — бросил он уже от порога. 

А Дженсен не знал, выздоравливает он или нет. 

***

— Как ты справляешься? — спросил Сариф, когда пришёл в следующий раз. 

Дженсен полулежал на кровати с приподнятым изголовьем, и тупо смотрел в экран телевизора, где по зелёному полю бегали коренастые полосатые человечки. 

Сариф спросил и попытался поймать его взгляд, но Дженсен, не отрываясь от экрана, лишь пожал плечами. 

На самом деле справлялся он плохо. 

Ему до сих пор требовалось усилие, чтобы коснуться себя этими руками, когда нужно было отлить. В его груди страшно зияли дыры — дула «Тайфуна». Механические чёрные ноги, заменённые по самые тазовые кости — пугали. Что у него было между ног, он даже не пытался заглядывать. Виднелось что-то чёрное, и он пощупал один раз осторожно — вроде что-то каталось в мягком мешочке под членом в количестве двух штук, но что из этого было его, а что уже нет — понять было нельзя. 

Впрочем, ко всему этому можно было, наверное, привыкнуть. Если бы не постоянные боли и чувство полной потерянности. 

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — сказал Сариф, так и не дождавшись от него нормального ответа. — Правда жаль, Адам, мальчик мой. А про остальное — я просто хотел самого лучшего для тебя.

И вдруг — взял руку Дженсена и приник губами к серебристым костяшкам пальцев. 

Сариф целовал его механическую руку, прикрыв глаза, и Дженсен вдруг забыл про телевизор смотрел на Сарифа, не в силах пошевелиться. Это было странно, но он чувствовал искусственной кожей его мягкие поцелуи. Они были приятны.

— Зачем? — удивленно хмурясь, спросил Дженсен, сам толком не понимая, что имеет в виду. 

— Я не знаю, — ответил Сариф, не открывая глаз. 

Они замолчали надолго. Сариф ласкал его руку губами, а Дженсен просто сидел и смотрел на него. 

Потом Сариф медленно открыл глаза, осторожно положил руку, погладив своей живой рукой напоследок, перевел взгляд на экран — и вдруг заорал как ненормальный: 

— Вот же мудак! Какого хера?! 

На его лице было написано такое искреннее, простодушное возмущение, что Джесена вдруг разобрал смех. Он смеялся беззвучно, откинувшись на подушки, глядя на удивленное лицо Сарифа, а тот смотрел на него, ничего не понимая. 

А Дженсен смеялся, пока вслед за ним не заулыбался Сариф. 

— Ну мудак же? Ну?  
— Мудак, — согласился Дженсен. 

Больше они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Просто стали смотреть игру. Потом она закончилась, и Сариф ушёл. 

Но с этого дня всё изменилось. Они по-прежнему почти не разговаривали, но бывший босс вдруг перестал раздражать Дженсена, и, будто почувствовав это, Сариф стал приходить к нему каждый день. 

Смотреть автогонки и бейсбол почему-то стало интересней.

#### Глава 2. Новый дом, новый друг

— Тебя скоро выписывают, — сказал однажды Сариф, привычно устраиваясь на стуле. — Что думаешь?

Дженсен пожал плечами. Он ничего не думал. Не хотел. От одной мысли, что придется возвращаться домой — туда, куда он приходил с работы каждый день, где все было пропитано воспоминаниями о Меган, — его воротило. Но рассказывать об этом Сарифу не хотелось. 

Но тот будто и так знал все его мысли. 

— Послушай, Адам. Я не знаю, не будешь ли ты против, но я снял тебе квартиру. 

И на удивленный взгляд Дженсена поспешил пояснить: 

— Хорошее жилье, корпоративный контракт, оплачивает фирма. Дом приличный, с консъержкой. Просторная квартира с домашней системой. Огромная гостиная, спальня и кухня. С хорошей мебелью и всем, чем надо. А твои вещи аккуратно упакуют и перевезут, если ты согласишься. 

«Только соглашайся», — говорил его взгляд. И Дженсен не нашёл сил отказаться.

Квартира и вправду была так хороша, как расписывал её Сариф. После обычной квартиры в скромной многоэтажке в жилом районе, она казалась настоящими дворцовыми покоями. Чего только стоили одни высокие потолки и огромные фигурные окна. Дженсену сначала было немного странно в таком большом пространстве, но он быстро привык. В конце концов, если ему хотелось тесного уюта, он всегда мог пойти на кухню. Кухня в его новой квартире была маленькой. 

Они теперь часто сидели на этой кухне с Сарифом, притащив туда вместо табуретов пару так и не распечатанных узких коробок с книгами Ели пиццу — то горячую из пиццерии, которую приносил Сариф, то замороженную из интернет-супермаркета, которую заказывал днем Дженсен. По очереди протискивались к микроволновке, задевая друг друга телами, чтобы разогреть очередную пару порций. Пили. Много пили. Сначала Дженсен пил один, потом как-то повелось, что Сариф стал не отставать.

День шёл за днём. 

Сариф приходил очень поздно, ближе к полуночи, почти каждый день. Сам открывал дверь, спускался к Дженсену, едва заметно грустно вздыхал, глядя на всё растущую батарею пустых бутылок у дивана, останавливался у спинки, обнимал сзади, наклоняясь, шептал тихонько «Адам, мальчик мой», прижимался лицом к волосам, целовал осторожно в затылок. Дженсен поначалу напрягался, не понимая, путаясь отчаянно, чем были эти поцелуи и объятия — чем-то отеческим, или дружеским, или же каким-то еще, потом просто плюнул. Какая разница. Маленькое ласковое приветствие — в любом случае, Дженсену оно нравилось. 

— Пошли есть? — неизменно спрашивал Сариф, и Дженсен нехотя отлипал от дивана, прихватывая с собой на кухню пустые бутылки.

Дженсен всё ждал, когда Сариф начнёт упрекать его за то, что он столько пьет, но тот стоически молчал, лишь хмыкал, будто пытаясь выиграть какое-то пари, хотя было видно, что количество бутылок Сарифа огорчает. 

— Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать, Дэвид? — наконец, однажды бросил с вызовом Дженсен, не выдержав очередного внимательного взгляда Сарифа. — Тебе не нравится, что я пью? Так я пью на свои, в долг не беру. 

Он и вправду добивал свои сбережения, отложенные на чёрный день. О том, что будет дальше, он предпочитал не думать. В любом случае, на службу к Сарифу он возвращаться не собирался. 

— Да пожалуйста, — спокойно отвечал Сариф. — «Страж здоровья» у тебя стоит самый лучший. 

— А у тебя? — криво усмехнулся Дженсен.

— Не такой новый, но, определённо, тоже не плохой.  
— Значит, выпьем?

Сариф пожал плечами.  
— Почему бы и нет. 

Дженсен поставил перед ним бутылку и потянулся за очередной пачкой сигарет.

***  
Курить Дженсен начал еще в больнице. 

Тогда он увидел, как Сариф, сидя рядом с ним, рассеянно достаёт из кармана сигарету и мнёт её в пальцах, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Дженсен раньше никогда не видел, чтобы Сариф курил, и было непонятно, откуда у него вдруг завелось курево. Сам он бросил уже много лет назад — Меган не нравилось. А теперь рот вдруг наполнился слюной, и он жадно уставился на мятую, уже разлохмаченную сигарету. 

— Хочешь? — Сариф будто почувствовал его взгляд. 

— Да, — прямо ответил Дженсен. — Но…

Он кивнул головой на датчик пожарной сигнализации на потолке. 

— Сможешь пройтись немного? Тут недалеко. 

Сариф помог Дженсену спуститься с кровати, выйти в коридор и там, оглянувшись, открыл перед ним узкую и едва заметную дверь в подсобку, через которую был проход на маленький балкончик, выходивший в какой-то тупик.

Они еле втиснулись туда вдвоем, и Сариф достал из кармана металлический портсигар, открыл перед Дженсеном. 

— Бери. 

Дженсен потянулся рукой, но вдруг понял, что не сможет взять из узкой ячейки тонкую сигарету — пальцы слушались еще плохо. 

— Я не могу.

Его вдруг затошнило, и он бессильно привалился головой к стене. 

— Погоди, сейчас, — сосредоточенно отозвался Сариф и поспешно забросил в рот сигарету.

Он сунул портсигар в карман, достал плоский коробок, чиркнул спичкой, — Дженсен сто лет уже таких не видел, — подкурил сам, а потом заботливо вложил сигарету в Дженсену в губы. 

И засмеялся, когда Дженсен закашлялся. 

Убрал сам, подождал, пока Дженсен снова не потянется ртом, вложил снова. 

Теперь Дженсен, наконец, почувствовал то, что так хотел. Но только на короткий миг. 

Наверное, разочарование отразилось на его лице, потому что Сариф снова засмеялся.

— «Страж здоровья» — беспощадная вещь, сынок. Нейтрализует всё, что только можно. Но ты просто затягивайся чаще. 

Они долго курили вдвоём, стоя вплотную на тесном балкончике, накурились до одури, и обратно до палаты Дженсен дошёл уже с некоторым трудом. Прежде чем вести его к кровати, Сариф, выразительно взглянув, притормозил возле туалета, но Дженсен отрицательно замотал головой. Если бы не «страж здоровья», он, без сомнения, уже обнимал бы унитаз. А так — чувствовал лишь лёгкое помутнение. 

— Почему же эта гадина глушит курево, не срабатывает, когда больно? — спросил он, морщась, когда Сариф укладывал его в кровать. 

— Потому что нейтрализует опасное воздействие и боль лишь на короткий промежуток. Твоя боль не внешняя, это сигнал от внутренних органов, что еще не всё в порядке. Её невозможно полностью выключить «стражем», так что придется пока потерпеть. Но «страж» ускоряет твое восстановление, не сомневайся. 

***

Всё, что должно было зажить, зажило уже давным-давно, так говорили врачи. Но боли в голове и спине не унимались. И чёртов «страж» был бессилен. Алкоголь и сигареты помогали ненадолго, и Дженсен пил, как лошадь. Пил один, пил с Сарифом, когда тот приходил его навестить. Когда сам пугался батареи бутылок, снова начинал глотать обезболивающее. Забрасывал горстями, мучился, а вечером долго стоял под горячим душем, пытаясь унять стучащие зубы. Он не знал, сколько проходило времени, наверное много, потому что однажды его вытащил из душа обеспокоенный Сариф, который, прождав почти час в гостиной, сам отправился за ним и нашёл его стоящего под льющейся водой в совершенно невменяемом состоянии. 

Дженсен помнил смутно, как Сариф оборачивал его в полотенце, а потом вел до низкой кровати-матраса, опуская на неё с трудом и ругаясь тихонько, что «надо было не слушать тебя, Адам, а давно купить нормальную кровать». 

Тогда Сариф отсосал ему в первый раз. 

Сам раздвинул ему ноги, устроившись между ними, склонился, бережно придерживая руками, вобрал в рот мягкий член и держал его, чуть посасывая, пока он не затвердел. И тогда задвигался размашисто, задышал тихонько носом, явно заводясь сам. У Дженсена не было сил возражать, — да, и не хотелось, — и он лежал расслабленно, раскинув послушно ноги, глядя в потолок и всем телом ощущая позабытое уже давно удовольствие. 

Он кончил Сарифу в рот, и тот долго не отпускал его — сглатывал, досасывал, а потом перелёг рядом и поцеловал Дженсена. Дженсен ответил, и его тогда поразил острый, терпкий вкус собственной спермы. Он почему-то был уверен, что больше не способен её производить.

— Ты вроде сказал, что мои яйца тоже пошли под нож? — голос его прозвучал глухо и хрипло.

Он прокашлялся. 

Сариф улыбнулся еле заметно. Их лица были совсем близко. 

— Заменили только мошонку. Но всё содержимое осталось при тебе. 

— Радует.

Но, наверное, это была не радость. Какое-то другое, странное чувство. Будто у него сняли с шеи верёвку, после того, как повесили, а он так и не может понять, жив он или мёртв. И имеет ли этот факт вообще какое-нибудь значение.

Хотя, конечно, он был жив. И, более того, вдруг понял, что ощущает свое тело как... как своё. 

Ничего не болело. 

И быть в постели с Сарифом было.... нормально. Обычно. Естественно. Как и то, что Сариф был полностью одет, а Дженсен — нет.

Сариф приблизил свои губы к его губам. 

— Она у тебя великолепная.  
— Кто? — нахмурился Дженсен, уже успев потеряться в своих мыслях. 

Вместо ответа Сариф бережно взял в ладонь его мошонку с яичками. У Дженсена перехватило дыхание. Он был расслаблен до предела, но чувствовать руку Сарифа было невероятно хорошо. 

А Сариф некоторое время гладил там, словно наслаждаясь ощущениями, а потом заговорил, не отпуская. 

— Новый мешочек чёрный, как всё у тебя. Гладкий и очень приятный на ощупь, но сама поверхность ячеистая, как у мячика для гольфа. Выглядит — потрясающе. И, кстати, стоит небольшое состояние. 

Дженсен усмехнулся.  
— И, видимо, именно поэтому "Сариф Индастриз" не рекламирует такие вещи? 

— А зачем? Мы пока всё равно не готовы ставить их всем желающим, — голос Сарифа звучал умиротворяюще и совсем не соответствовал его словам; а рука продолжала мягко поглаживать у Дженсена между ног. — Время не очень хорошее для нас, Адам. 

Губы Дженсена скривила улыбка.

— Но к «таким вещам» у людей особое отношение, согласись. А вы, рискну предположить, уже разработали полный комплект. 

— Конечно, — серьезно ответил Сариф. — Яички, мошонку и пенис, который может менять форму и размер. А еще обеспечивать безопасный секс, ускорять или оттягивать наступление семяизвержения, регулировать силу оргазма. 

— Ого. И есть покупатели? 

— Есть. Но мы не афишируем ни своё предложение, ни цену, ни факты покупки. А если бы широкой публике стало известно, что всё это уже давно доступно, то...

— Тебя либо уже вознесли бы до небес, либо распяли живьем. Ну и заодно весь персонал твоей компании — от последней уборщицы до директоров заводов. И второе сейчас более вероятно. 

— Ты ловишь суть. 

— И значит, ты не рискнул объявить открыто, — полуутвердительно сказал Дженсен. — Побоялся, что призывы к добровольной кастрации — это будет уже слишком.

Сариф, казалось, чуть смутился.

— Ну, не только это. Еще пока он и управляется сложновато. Требуется длительное обучение и много усилий, чтобы освоить, а это тебе не военный имплант. Все захотят пользоваться им сразу, а это невозможно. Но мы работаем над упрощением интерфейса. 

— Даже не знаю, хотел бы я на это посмотреть или предпочел бы не видеть никогда. 

— Тебя смущает сама мысль? 

— Вероятно. Потому что прежде чем получить чудо-член, кому-то придется хирургически расстаться со своим. А это уже, и правда, — слишком. 

Дженсена передернуло.

Сариф прикрыл глаза и легко потёрся своей щекой о его щёку. 

— Жизнь — сложная штука, Адам. В ней всякое случается. Да и люди — нелогичные существа. 

Тесная близость Сарифа расслабляла и размягчала, кружила голову и опьяняла. 

Дженсен потянулся и ткнулся Сарифу куда-то в нос, но тот понял, нашёл его губы своими губами. 

— Ты покажешь мне?.. — едва слышно прошептал Дженсен, когда они медленно оторвались друг от друга. 

Сариф испытующе взглянул ему прямо в глаза. 

А потом потянулся расстегивать ширинку на брюках. 

...Член был крупный и чёрный, с золотыми прожилками: удлинённая головка — гладкая, выпуклая и тугая — переходила в толстый ствол, по которому змеились поблескивающие золотые дорожки. 

Но он впечатлял.

Сариф освободил пенис целиком, и на верхушке полностью чёрной головки выступила молочно-белая капля. 

Дженсен невольно сглотнул. 

Сариф обхватил член, сделал всего несколько плавных движений рукой и, чуть навалившись на Дженсена, кончил ему на живот, заливая обильно. 

Дженсен смотрел, не отрываясь, а когда вдруг стало не хватать воздуха, задышал тяжело. 

— Ты мой славный мальчик... — прошептал Сариф.

***

— Скажи мне только — ты сам этого захотел или?.. — спросил Дженсен, собравшись с духом, когда они потом пили на кухне. — Правая рука и это....

И, только когда спросил, вдруг понял, что боится услышать ответ. Любой ответ.

Наверное смущение отразилось на его лице, потому что Сариф, усмехнувшись, спросил:

— Ты точно уверен, что хочешь знать? 

И кивнул, когда Дженсен, подумав, мотнул головой. 

— Я тоже думаю, что нет. Но, мне кажется, я понимаю, что ты хочешь спросить меня на самом деле. Было ли мне страшно лишиться части себя, когда уже всё произошло? Мучило ли отвращение к себе? Загоняло ли в тоску понимание, что ничего нельзя вернуть? Так вот, ответ — «да», Адам. Тысячу раз «да». 

Договорив, Сариф запрокинул голову и отхлебнул разом половину стакана. Дженсен последовал его примеру. 

— Почти всем бывает тяжело, — продолжил, сморщившись, Сариф. — По своей воле люди получают аугментации или же из-за травмы, но на всех поначалу накатывают сомнения и страхи. Поэтому психотерапия — обязательный этап при аугментировании. Но ты категорически от неё отказался. А это не та вещь, которую можно сделать без согласия пациента. 

— В отличие от установки десятка боевых имплантов, — огрызнулся Дженсен.

— Адам, сынок, — примирительно сказал Сариф. — Возможно, я был неправ. Возможно, я не должен был так поступать. Но все эти усиления сейчас не активны, и если ты решишь, что не хочешь их, то можешь просто никогда не активировать. Сделать вид, что их попросту не существует. Но остальные импланты — они были поставлены для спасения твоей жизни, ты не выжил бы без них. И тебе придется их принять. Научиться принимать себя с ними. 

— И как же?

— Ищи плюсы, изучай себя, читай книги по психологии аугментаций. Займись делом. И — возвращайся на работу. 

— Я не вернусь к тебе. 

Сказал, как обрезал. Слова вырвались будто сами, выросшие, выкристализовавшиеся за долгие дни и ночи.

— Адам, не торопись. 

— Я не хочу это обсуждать, я все решил. 

— Но...

— Ты тоже все решил и распланировал, я знаю, — желчно заметил Дженсен. 

Он знал, что ему не стоило это говорить, но что-то внутри будто прорвало. 

Накатила внезапная злость, и, ломая берьеры осмотрительности, из него разом рвануло всё невысказанное, копившееся уже давно:

— Я не дурак, Дэвид. Боевые аугментации, корпоративная квартира — с заботливо встроенным оружейным сейфом, — возле офиса, с вертолетной площадкой на крыше. И твое личное, неусыпное внимание к моей скромной персоне — какое тебе дело должно быть до паршивого начальника службы безопасности, облажавшегося по полной программе? До бывшего мужа твоей любовницы и по совместительству призовой лошадки, на которую ты сделал все ставки и проиграл? Но нет, ты приходишь каждый день, выхаживаешь терпеливо, как раненного пса. Кормишь из рук, ласкаешь. Кого ты хочешь сделать из меня? Верного добермана? Преданного любимому хозяину, благодарного до трясучки? Этого не будет, корми и отсасывай хоть каждый день, я не против. Но я не вернусь. С квартиры уйду, как только.... 

Сариф не дал ему договорить.

— Адам!!! Мальчик мой!.. Ну о чём ты, о чём ты вообще?! 

В его голосе было столько искреннего укора, что Дженсену вдруг смертельно захотелось ему поверить. 

— Что, неправда? — спросил он с грустной усмешкой. 

Сариф вскочил и заходил по тесной кухне взад-вперед. Потом подошёл к Дженсену и обнял сзади, уткнулся лицом в волосы. 

— Нет. Неправда. Всё неправда, — сказал глухо. 

Они замолчали надолго. Дженсен пил нервно, а Сариф держал его, не отпуская, тёрся лицом тихонько, пока Дженсен не расслабился. 

Злость постепенно ушла, а вместе с ней и силы. 

«Уёбывай», — хотелось ему устало бросить Сарифу и уползти спать. 

— Останешься на ночь?.. — спросил он вместо этого, неожиданно для себя самого. 

Сариф, конечно, остался. Потянул за руку, довел до спальни, помог раздеться. А потом обнял, прижался всем телом и моментально уснул. Дженсен отрубился мгновением позже. 

Ушёл Сариф поздним утром, когда уже позвонили из офиса. Дженсен же в тот день спал чуть не до вечера. Спал сладко, просыпаясь ненадолго, лишь для того, чтобы поворочаться чуть, едва не постанывая от удовольствия — удовольствия ощущать вокруг себя тепло и мягкость постели, с которой не нужно торопиться вставать. 

Наверное, впервые за долгое время он выспался.

#### Глава 3. Большая прогулка

Вечером Сариф не пришёл, и Дженсен, кое-как прибравшись, привычно напился сам перед телевизором и отключился рано, там же, на диване. Проснулся утром с больной головой и всем, чем только можно, и день провел как в тумане. 

Сариф появился только следующим вечером, но довольно рано. Поздоровался и первым делом небрежно бросил на диван возле уже успевшего накачаться Дженсена какую-то книжку. 

— Вот, нашёл у себя, попробуй почитать. Тебе должно это помочь. 

Дженсен послушно взял книгу повертел в руках рассеянно, плохо понимая, что написано на обложке. Положил обратно рядом с собой. Ему это было не нужно. Ему было нормально. 

— Спасибо. Обязательно, — сказал, чувствуя глухое раздражение. 

Ничего читать он не собирался. 

Сариф будто понял это — и заговорил о погоде. «С утра был такой сильный дождь, промыл всё, прибил весь смог. В городе теперь невероятно хорошо и свежо. А дождь уже подутих и теперь идет тихий, приятный. Гулять — одно удовольствие…» Потом вдруг замолчал на полуслове, сел рядом, приобнял, посидел молча, потёрся носом и вдруг попросил шёпотом в ухо — нерешительно, будто извиняясь: «Покормишь меня, Адам? Я проголодался зверски».

Дженсен послушно кивнул, вздохнул: «Ну, пошли», собираясь вставать, как вдруг Сариф мягко положил ему руку между ног, — так что Дженсен застыл на месте, — и шепнул: «Ты очень вкусный, хочу тебя еще». 

Дёрнуло так, будто ткнули оголённым проводом.

Тело банально и пошло отреагировало на то, что в устах любого другого прозвучало как истертая пошлость. Но не в устах Сарифа. Не его голосом, и не с такими интонациями. Он говорил очень серьезно и так осторожно, что Дженсена едва не подбросило.

Конечно, у него тут же встал. И конечно же, он не стал возражать, когда Сариф оттянул ему тренировочные штаны, полез рукой, склонился головой нетерпеливо, а потом скользнул вниз, на пол. Дженсен смотрел растерянно, чувствуя, как тело млеет от наслаждения. Но сам он не привык к такому. Не зная, что вообще следует делать, когда абсолютно всё делают за тебя, он осторожно коснулся головы Сарифа, провел по волосам. В ответ Сариф заурчал довольно и охватил ртом плотно и жадно. 

В этот раз всё было долго, Дженсен успел насытиться всё возрастающим удовольствием, пока, наконец, оно не дошло до пика. Он застонал едва слышно: «Дэвид», чувствуя, как глотает Сариф, — застонал не сколько потому, что не мог сдержаться, а скорее в некоей попытке сказать «спасибо». Напрямую он бы ни за что не решился. 

А Сариф неторопливо закончил, освободил член, и, полюбовавшись на него, аккуратно спрятал обратно. И после, как ни в чем ни бывало, устроился рядом с едва не растёкшимся по дивану Дженсеном — даже голову держать не было сил, так что пришлось откинуть её назад и опереть на спинку дивана, — приобнял за плечи одной рукой и усмехнулся в ухо, щекоча длинным носом: «Разогреть пиццу? Я там тебе, кстати, пива принёс». 

— К чёрту пиво, — прохрипел Дженсен, все ещё не находя сил, чтобы пошевелиться. 

— А я выпью, — довольно улыбнулся Сариф, похлопал Дженсена по плечу и ушёл на кухню. 

Две тарелки с кусками горячей пиццы, две бутылки пива и чистый стакан для Дженсена он притащил прямо в гостиную и за один раз, как заправский кельнер. Расставил на столике, стакан заботливо пододвинул к Дженсену, убрав залапанный на пол. Дженсен скривился. Пить не хотелось. 

Он уже привычно обернул уголок своего куска пиццы бумажной салфеткой, и поднес ко рту, стараясь не касаться её своей новой рукой. Боязнь испачкать руки уже давно превратилась у него в манию. Он всё время боялся, что частицы жирной еды забьются в поры сочленений, он их не отмоет как следует, и они завоняются. Мыть руки щеткой или мочалкой тоже было страшно. И даже чтобы просто залезть под душ, он каждый раз пересиливал себя. И, хотя еще в клинике, специалист по эксплуатации протезов долго рассказывал ему, что все внутренние части надежно защищены, материалы внешних поверхностей способны выдерживать не только воду любой температуры, но и огромное число агрессивных сред, Дженсен ему не верил. Опыт говорил ему, что на любое «надежно на сто процентов» и «совершенно непроницаемо» есть свои исключения, и ему страшно не хотелось стать таким исключением. Не хотелось, чтобы у него что-нибудь сломалось и перестало действовать. Новые руки раздражали как факт, но всё же это были действующие руки, которые исправно работали, а вернуть старые, настоящие было нельзя. Так что ему оставалось только привыкнуть к новым и беречь их. Впрочем, привыкнуть было не так сложно, поскольку они по ощущениям, что удивительно, не сильно отличались от естественных. Даже немного позволяли чувствовать холодное и горячее, твердое и мягкое. Не так как раньше, конечно, но очень похоже. Просто, как будто он теперь всегда носил перчатки. Брать еду в этих перчатках было неприятно. И хотя, он несколько раз открывал консервные банки выдвижными лезвиями, когда не мог найти консервный нож, но лезвия, конечно, это было другое. 

…Он лениво ел пиццу, почти не слушая, как болтает Сариф. 

— Там дождь? — спросил вдруг невпопад, перебивая.

Сариф посмотрел на него удивлённо, округлившимися, как у птицы, глазами. 

— Что? Дождь? Да, небольшой, а почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Хочу выйти, тебя проводить.

— Куда?! 

Дженсен вдруг понял, что никогда не задумывался, как Сариф добирается к нему. Как и о том, где он, вообще живет. 

— Куда-нибудь, — пожал плечами, отодвигая пустую тарелку. — Хоть на крыльцо. Просто хочу выйти на улицу, проветриться. Надеюсь, ты же не живешь тоже в «Чайрон билдинг»? Или... живешь?

Дженсен вдруг усмехнулся. А что, было бы забавно. 

— Ну что ты, Адам! Не так далеко отсюда, но не тут, конечно. У меня этаж в старом доме через несколько кварталов отсюда. 

Сариф, изображающий искренний укоризну, выглядел даже мило. И, на самом деле, если предположить, что всю правду он не говорил никогда, то игрой его интонаций можно было даже наслаждаться. 

— И не жил никогда раньше? 

Дженсен и сам бы не мог сказать, за каким чёртом ему понадобилось давить на Сарифа, потому что смысла в этом не было никакого. Просто вдруг захотелось. Или потому что вдруг почуял что-то, а старые рефлексы детектива запросили работы. 

— Ну-у-у, Адам, — потянул Сариф. — Это было давно. Но потому я и попросил снять тебе квартиру именно здесь. Знал, что это приличный дом, потому что сам тут жил. 

— Надеюсь, не в этой же квартире? 

Дженсен посмотрел Сарифу прямо в глаза, но тому, видимо, уже наскучило изображать простачка, и он ответил взглядом, от которого у Дженсена все застыло внутри, а потом сладко заныло. 

— А как бы ты отнесся, если бы узнал, что я уступил тебе свою квартиру? — спросил вкрадчиво Сариф, и в его голосе заиграли бархатистые, рокочущие нотки. — Скажи мне честно, Адам, мальчик мой… Тебя бы это... впечатлило?

Дженсен смотрел растерянно. Желание припирать Сарифа к стенке вдруг куда-то испарилось, зато пришло страшное в своей ясности понимание, что если бы Сариф его сейчас уложил мордой в диван, спустил с него штаны и выеб — он бы даже не дёрнулся. 

Дженсен отвел взгляд, буркнул короткое «да», и Сариф придвинулся к нему, нежно поцеловал в шею.

— Мне приятно это слышать. Хотя у меня и были апартаменты побольше, но расположение довольно похожее, а гостиная вообще такая же. 

Дженсен сидел, не в силах даже пошевелиться. Говорить он тоже не мог. 

Сариф погладил его по обнажённой груди своей живой левой ладонью, выдохнул в шею:  
— Ну что, хочешь еще?..

Дженсен дёрнулся, но его «да» застряло в горле, когда Сариф добавил:

— ... меня проводить?

Наваждение слетело. Дженсен поднялся одним рывком, чтобы не давать себе слабину, не поддаваться больше сладкому дурману, и оглядел комнату, лихорадочно вспоминая, где у него может быть нормальная одежда.

— Да-да, сейчас, дай мне минуту, чтобы одеться, — пробормотал торопливо. 

Конечно, это заняло далеко не минуту. 

Дженсен бестолково бродил по квартире, заглядывал в стоящие повсюду так и не разобранные коробки, — а смысл их было разбирать, если все равно скоро съезжать? — переворошил постель, постоял над комодом, долго глядя на водолазку, лежащую в пустом ящике, соображая, то ли это, что нужно, или нет, потом всё-таки решился, забросил её на плечо и продолжил поиски. 

Сариф занял удобную позицию у окна возле прохода в спальню и стоял с бутылкой пива, наблюдая терпеливо и благодушно за метаниями Дженсена. 

Чёрные джинсы нашлись в одной из коробок, в которые он уже заглянул до этого раза три, там же на дне обнаружилось несколько пар новых носков, в прозрачных упаковках. Он их переложил несколько раз, пока не сообразил, что — вообще-то! — их можно распечатать и надеть. 

— Я уже почти, — бросил на ходу, проходя мимо Сарифа в спальню, переодеваться. 

— Да не торопись. 

Сариф отпил из бутылки и переместился, занимая место в проходе в спальню, оперся спиной о фигурную коробку проёма, чтобы лучше было видно. 

Дженсен скосил взгляд, но не сказал ничего, просто повернулся к нему спиной и принялся снимать штаны. Пусть смотрит, если хочет. Потом втиснулся в джинсы и плюхнулся на свою низкую кровать, чтобы натянуть носки и водолазку. С узким воротом водолазки пришлось повоевать — он вдруг застрял, зацепившись за височные порты, и Дженсен несколько минут дергал ворот туда-сюда, пытаясь то протиснуться внутрь, то снять обратно, и чувствуя всё возрастающее раздражение из-за чёртовых штук. 

— Постой, дай помогу.

Сариф был уже рядом, придержал, помог выпутаться. Но его помощь только разозлила.

Хорошо, что насчет плаща и ботинок Дженсен был уверен — они стояли в прихожей у двери. Если бы и их пришлось искать или воевать с ними, то от и без того сомнительной затеи выползти на улицу он был точно отказался. Но всё действительно было у двери, так что Дженсен, кое-как одевшись и подав плащ Сарифу, открыл входную дверь. 

Они с Сарифом вышли в тихий пустой коридор, в котором ковровое покрытие глушило все звуки, молча зашли в лифт. В холле первого этажа никого не было — дежурный консьерж куда-то отлучился, и лишь включенные экраны телевизоров бормотали тихонько ночные новости.  
Дженсен толкнул стеклянные двери с надписью «Чайрон Билдинг» и вышел наружу, придержав дверь перед Сарифом. 

Дождь уже закончился. Ночной город был тихим и свежим, будто умытым. Влажные тротуары блестели огнями, улицы были пусты — в этот час уже не было случайных прохожих, а дождь, похоже, заставил попрятаться всех ночных обитателей. Казалось, город сейчас не принадлежит никому, а вернее — любой, кто сейчас выйдет на улицы, может считать его своим. 

Дженсен стоял у парадного входа и вдыхал воздух — такой странный, такой вкусный после привычной духоты квартиры. Какая-то машина у самого входа едва не упиралась бампером в стену дома, и Дженсену вдруг очень-очень захотелось, чтобы это не была машина Сарифа. 

— Твоя? — махнул он головой. 

— Моя, — сказал Сариф и пристально посмотрел на Дженсена. — Но если хочешь, мы можем пройти пешком, тут недалеко. А машину я заберу завтра. Ты хочешь?

Дженсен благодарно кивнул. И сказал, чуть улыбнувшись: 

— Да, хочется прогуляться. Если ты, конечно, не опасаешься шляться по ночным улицам без охраны. 

— Как это без охраны? — возмутился Сариф. — А ты? 

— А что я? — усмехнулся Дженсен. — Я, конечно, могу высунуть большой и страшный ножик, но если тебя узнают и наставят на тебя пистолет, боюсь, я мало что смогу сделать. Ты же знаешь, я иногда и стакан-то держу с трудом. 

— Брось, Адам! Я в тебе уверен. Твои рефлексы никуда не делись, всё осталось при тебе. Так что с тобой мне бояться нечего.

И, посмотрев хитро, добавил:

— Тем более, в двух шагах от полицейского управления.

После чего, решительно взяв Дженсена под руку, потянул его с крыльца. 

Идти с Сарифом по ночному городу было приятно. Они шли молча — им было хорошо вдвоем, хоть разговаривать совсем не хотелось. Дженсен то и дело вдыхал глубоко, жмурился, улыбался. Сариф поглядывал на него, ничего не говоря, а потом вдруг не выдержал, спросил грустно: 

— Сколько же ты не выходил из дому, сынок?

Дженсен пожал плечами. 

— Не знаю. Долго. 

Сариф на секунду склонил голову к его плечу, коснулся лбом, но больше ничего не сказал. Дженсен был благодарен ему за это. 

Он совсем не знал куда идти, — адреса он так и не спросил, — но Сариф вёл его, держа под руку, уверенно и твёрдо, и от этого чувства — что тебя ведут, было так невероятно легко и хорошо, что хотелось вдыхать прохладных воздух, раздувая крылья носа, и счастливо улыбаться; просто идти рядом с Сарифом и молчать, не думая вообще ни о чём. Это было не нужно, потому что с ним был Сариф, и он знал, всё, что надо. Дженсен сейчас был псом, идущим рядом с хозяином. Все его чувства обострились: лёгкие запахи, едва слышные звуки, ласковые касания почти незаметного ветерка — всё сейчас доставляло ему удовольствие. 

…Чужаков он почуял первым, еще даже не видя. Запах сигареты, наверное, не различимый, если бы не промытый дождём воздух, защекотал ноздри. Дженсен шепнул, не останавливаясь: «Если что — держись у меня за спиной» и почувствовал, как напрягся Сариф. И тут же из темноты шагнули четверо, обступили, преградили дорогу. 

«Сдаём кредиты, железяки». 

«Только без шума. Убивать не будем, просто возьмем кредиты и переломаем руки и ноги, ну так вы себе новые поставите».

Дженсен медлил, оценивая ситуацию, когда краем глаза увидел, что пока двое спереди отвлекали их внимание, один из задних осторожно достал из кармана нож и шагнул к Сарифу. И Дженсен рванул вперёд, повинуясь рефлексам. За секунду он успел схватить и переломить одного и, кажется, свернуть шею второму. Третьего, не оборачиваясь, ударил ногой в живот, так что тот отлетел на асфальт, чётвертому — проткнул вылетевшим из руки лезвием плечо, заставив замереть с выпученными глазами, после чего с лязгом убрал лезвие обратно. 

— Пошли скорее! 

Он схватил Сарифа за руку и быстро пошёл вперед, лишь оглянувшись напоследок. Двое из нападавших были заняты каждый собой, другие двое — тихо лежали на тротуаре. 

Сариф тоже оглянулся, и, поджав губы, сильнее ухватил руку Дженсена. 

— Спасибо. Здесь уже недалеко. 

Они шагали быстро, Дженсен чувствовал своей рукой влажную, ледяную руку Сарифа, слышал его учащенное дыхание, и вдруг понял, что собственное сердце бьётся уже спокойно и размеренно. Адреналин ушёл, но ощущение острого удовольствия в теле осталось. Он вырубил их, вырубил так легко и естественно, как ни за что бы не смог сделать раньше. Уложить ублюдков — такое всегда приносило удовлетворение, да, но теперь он чувствовал наслаждение, физическое наслаждение, которое, — он знал, — было сильнее всего в тот момент, когда он проткнул выдвижным лезвием тело врага. И чужая кровь, которая сейчас была внутри его собственной руки, пачкая изнутри все поры и сочленения, совсем не беспокоила Дженсена. Он смоет её потом, а сейчас она просто была там, и это было правильно. 

Они прошли еще пару домов, свернули за угол и оказались перед трехэтажным домом за решетчатой оградой — тёмным, приземистым, с огромными тёмными окнами. Дженсен ходил мимо него тысячу раз.

— Мой дом, — негромко сказал Сариф и, быстро набрав код на замке калитки, повел Дженсена вверх по высоким ступеням, ведущим ко входной двери. 

Секунда понадобилась ему, чтобы ввести код и, открыв дверь, втащить Дженсена внутрь. 

— Как ты, Адам? — спросил Сариф с лёгкой тревогой в голосе, когда они оказались внутри, в мягко освещенном тихом коридоре, устланном коврами. 

Вместо ответа Дженсен шагнул к Сарифу, чуть наклонился, поцеловал. Сариф ответил коротко, а потом обнял, прижимая Дженсена к себе всем телом, погладил. 

— Адам, мой мальчик... Ты большой молодец. Я знал, что ты когда-нибудь сможешь… Умница моя.

Его слова заставляли сердце петь, его руки скользили по спине, поглаживая, и Дженсен стоял, замерев, осторожно обнимая Сарифа, наслаждаясь его ласками и похвалами. 

— Пойдем наверх, — наконец шепнул Сариф, и Дженсен послушно пошёл за ним. 

Они поднялись на один этаж и оказались перед высокой дверью. Сариф открыл её обычным ключом и распахнул перед Дженсеном. Внутри загорелся неяркий свет, и Дженсен вошёл осторожно. И тут же застыл, не решаясь пройти дальше. 

Этот дом был совсем не похож на те, в которых ему доводилось бывать раньше. Здесь все дышало негромкой, привычной хозяину роскошью — которая пугала Дженсена, вызывала дискомфорт. 

Прихожая была узкой и длинной, с белыми резными деревянными панелями, светлыми тиснеными обоями, настенными светильниками с аккуратными маленькими абажурами. Еще здесь был небольшой столик с гнутыми ножками, на котором стояла огромная ваза с белыми и оранжевыми цветами. Живыми. 

Дженсен невольно сделал шаг назад. Ему вдруг показалось, что он сейчас что-нибудь тут обязательно заденет, уронит или испачкает. 

— Ну что ты, заходи, — сказал Сариф и, обняв, увлёк внутрь, закрывая за ними дверь. — Тебе не стоит сейчас идти обратно, ты же понимаешь. 

Бросил ключи на столик, взял Дженсена за руку, осторожно потянул за собой. 

— Пойдём. Уложу тебя на диване в гостиной. Если не хочешь спать — смотри телевизор. 

Дженсен отрицательно покачал головой, не двигаясь с места. Ему вдруг показалось, что он разучился нормально говорить: он хотел всё объяснить, но слова вылетели короткие, резкие, отрывистые. 

— Кровь. Надо смыть. 

Сариф посмотрел на него растерянно, перевел взгляд на руки. Кровь на руках Дженсена была не видна, но собственная рука Сарифа была запачкана — уже подсохшими размазанными алыми пятнами. 

— Да-да, конечно, — пробормотал Сариф, вдруг разом теряя всю свою уверенность. — Пойдем, ванная тут. 

Ванная комната была просторной и светлой, с большой красивой раковиной для умывания, с кремовой огромной ванной и стопками белых махровых полотенец. Сариф открыл ему воду в раковине, дал в руки кусок фигурного резного мыла, кивнул: 

— Отмывайся, ванная твоя. А я пойду в другую. 

Уже уходя, показал на белоснежный махровый халат, висящий у двери.  
— Возьмешь потом. 

Дженсен сунул руки под горячую воду, намылил и остановился, любуясь мягкой белой мыльной пеной, которая от его рук окрасилась в нежно-розовый цвет. Смывал он её с неохотой, пока вдруг не вспомнил про лезвия, тогда выдвинул их и принялся осторожно намыливать маленькой мочалкой, не торопясь смывать кровь, а разрешая себе вдоволь наиграться с ней. 

Именно тогда он почувствовал себя странно. Его чуть замутило, и он вдруг ощутил свое сердцебиение. Оно было таким громким, что отдавалось в ушах. Перед глазами вспыхнули и замигали, то появляясь, то исчезая, золотистые огоньки маленьких изображений, в висках заныло, и на глаза со щелчком вдруг надвинулись стёкла очков. Он ругнулся сквозь сжатые зубы и посмотрел на себя в зеркало — взлохмаченный, с помятым перекошенным лицом, с приоткрытым ртом, из уголка которого текла слюна. Тёмные очки завершали зловещую картину. Он облизнулся, попытался расслабиться, выдохнул медленно и приподнял подбородок, — и тёмные стёкла убрались обратно в порты, золотые огоньки перед глазами исчезли. Потом он плавно поднял руки и чуть встряхнул кистями, заставляя лезвия исчезнуть в предплечьях. Так было уже лучше. 

О том, что с ним происходило, не нужно было долго гадать. Аугментации, которые он так не хотел включать, по-видимому, решили активироваться сами. Возможно, он что-то задействовал, не осознавая того, когда отрубил нападавших. Теперь усиления сами начали пытать управлять им. 

Он задышал зло и часто, сквозь сжатые зубы, изо всех пытаясь взять себя под контроль и не ударить по зеркалу. Раз он не хотел себе участи Квинси Дюрана, значит нужно было сделать всё, чтобы этого не случилось.

Ему надо было подумать. 

Дженсен ополоснул руки, вытер их полотенцем, вышел из ванной и остановился, прислушиваясь, в коридоре. Было тихо. Он напряг слух и различил где-то в отдалении шум воды. Сариф еще был в душе, а, значит, не стоило беспокоить. Он позвонит ему потом. 

Он открыл входную дверь и вышел. 

На улице ему стало чуть легче, и в голове немного прояснилось. Лучше всего было пойти домой. 

Он ускорил шаг, но этого вдруг показалось мало, и он побежал. Он бежал изо всех сил, нагружая действием каждую мышцу своего тела — живую или искусственную, каждую связку. Он пробежал мимо того места, где на них напали, и его ноздри на миг на затрепетали. Острые, сильные запахи страха и чужой крови всё еще витали здесь. Он пронесся мимо, не останавливаясь. Быстрая мысль о том, что случилось с этими людьми, и кем они вообще были, мелькнула где-то на задворках его сознания, но тут же пропала. 

Оплетенная бетонной вязью многоэтажная свечка «Чайрон билдинг» уже показалась в поле зрения, когда знакомый запах снова буквально ударил в нос. На этот раз вместе с запахом крови и сигарет он различил запах людей. Они стояли и курили здесь совсем недавно. Дженсен будто споткнулся, резко затормозив, больше не в силах продолжать свой путь. Будто неведомая сила не давала ему идти вперед, когда те, что напали на них с Сарифом, были где-то совсем рядом. 

Он закрутился на месте, пытаясь сообразить, куда они могли уйти, пока, наконец, то ли почуял, то ли понял, что они вышли из боковой улочки, пересекли дорогу, постояли некоторое время, а потом ушли под арку — в тупик, перегороженный контейнерами. Он кое-как протиснулся внутрь и упёрся в собранный из железных листов забор, доходящий до самого сводчатого потолка. Прохода не было. Некоторое время он пробовал листы один за другим, ища среди них незакрепленный — безрезультатно, пока не догадался, наконец, обойти все контейнеры и проверить их замки. Замок на одном из контейнеров, вплотную придвинутом к забору, действительно оказался фальшивым: он висел на одной дужке, а вторая была спилена, не мешая свободно двери свободно открываться. Дженсен протиснулся внутрь и обнаружил, что с другой стороны контейнера дверь была полуоткрыта и давала доступ к дыре в заборе, через которую можно было выбраться прямо в технический проход скоростного туннеля. Дженсен стоял, пытаясь сообразить куда идти дальше — мимо с диким шумом проносились автомобили, и было маловероятно, что кто-то мог беспрепятственно пересечь этот поток. Оставалось два пути — налево или направо, по узкому проходу. Дженсен заколебался, но тут снова легкий запах коснулся его носа, и он повернул направо. Дальше свернуть они никуда не могли, поэтому он шёл, быстро и ровно до самого конца туннеля. Водители пролетающих мимо машин нервно сигналили ему, видимо, опасаясь, что он шагнет на дорогу, но он шёл вперед, не оборачиваясь. 

Наконец, туннель закончился, и, перемахнув через ограждение, Дженсен снова оказался в жилом квартале. Хотя, по правде сказать, улица выглядела не слишком жилой: большинство уличных фонарей не горело, а окна в зданиях вокруг были темны. Зато он снова явственно почуял смесь знакомых запахов. Трое были где-то здесь, совсем рядом. 

Дженсен замедлился и перешёл на шаг, осматриваясь. Никого не было видно. Он прищурился, пытаясь что-то разглядеть в темноте и перед его глазами выщелкнулись стёкла очков; он вдруг увидел на них значки разноцветных силуэтов — где-то за стеной, ниже уровня тротуара находились люди. 

Перед ним было здание, огороженное сетчатым забором. Щиты на нём сообщали название компании, ведущей здесь реконструкцию, однако, судя по всему, реконструкция здесь закончилась, так еще толком и не начавшись. Никаких следов работ не было видно, зато везде витал запах давней сырости, а забор покосился и проржавел. Дженсен медленно пошёл вдоль него, и тут же наткнулся на небольшой лаз, видимо, когда-то прорезанный кусачками в ржавой сетке; проход вёл к отдельному входу в цокольный этаж. Ни секунды не раздумывая, Дженсен нырнул в дыру и, оказавшись на той стороне, осторожно спустился по заплесневелым ступеням. Небольшая тёмно-красная дверь, глубоко утопленная в стене, была заперта, но Дженсен навалился на неё плечом, и замок с негромким треском выломал фанеру обшивки, переставая быть преградой. 

За дверью его ждал неосвещённый, но вполне обычный длинный коридор — с гладкими крашеными стенами, с покрытым линолеумом полом. Дженсен вдруг обнаружил, что ясно видит всё вокруг себя, хотя единственным источником слабого света была чуть приоткрытая дверь в самом конце коридора. Свет пробивался из-за неё. Оттуда же слышались негромкие голоса. Дженсен прищурился, и снова увидел силуэты впереди за себя. Он замедлил шаг, вжимаясь в стену, и медленно подошёл к двери. 

Это, несомненно, было жилище сквоттеров, но жилище вполне аккуратное и чистое. Дженсен мог разглядеть просторную кухню, которая, вероятно, раньше служила производственным цехом каких-нибудь полуфабрикатов. За широким деревянным столом сидели трое старых знакомых. Он почувствовал, как злость поднимается в нём, когда понял, как быстро они оправились от его ударов: они спокойно ели, пили и переговаривались, передвигая друг другу небольшой ноутбук. 

— …Быстро они в этот раз. Я только отправил сообщение, а деньги из штаба уже на счету, полностью, и плюс страховка за ранения. И за Гарри приехали сразу, ждать не пришлось. Надеюсь, его поставят на ноги.

— Поставят, не в первый раз. А проткнули его вроде не сильно. 

— Надо было всё-таки постараться как следует покалечить туза, как просили. Если бы вырвали у него протез, то нам бы заплатили в десять раз больше.

— Вообще-то получили и так неплохо. Никто не знал, что с ним будет охранник-ауг. Он должен был быть один, пешком или на машине. Можно было подождать день-другой и бросить чего-нибудь ему под колёса, но гарантия, что он завтра проехал бы этим маршрутом? Упустили бы вообще всё.

— А так не упустили что ли?

— Ну, мы его хотя бы попугали, такой вариант тоже допускался, и деньги нам заплатили. Чего ты еще хочешь?

— Чтобы ничего не болело, а Гарри не прохлаждался сейчас на больничной койке. 

— Ладно тебе, отлежимся пару дней и будем как новые. 

…Наверное, их надо было допросить. Надо было. Уложить всех троих, а потом медленно резать по одному, пока они не выложат всё начистоту — кто их нанял покалечить Сарифа, когда, зачем и почему. Наверное, так надо было сделать. Но ярость уже кипела в нем, так что он, уже плохо контролируя себя, просто выпрыгнул из темноты. Он вскочил прямо на стол и успел лишь заметить перекошенные, испуганные лица, а потом в его глазах потемнело — в дело вступили рефлексы. 

Всё заняло не больше нескольких секунд: лязг металла, еще и еще, сдавленный крик и — тошнотворный тихий звук пропарываемой клинком плоти. Они все были мертвы. Более чем мертвы. Всё вокруг было забрызгано кровью, и кровь медленно вытекала на пол из перерезанных напоследок глоток. 

Больше Дженсен не собирался бить вполсилы. 

Он сгреб со стола ноутбук и, тем же путем, что пришёл, вернулся обратно. 

***

Домой он ввалился, чувствуя, что едва не падает. Ему опять было нехорошо. 

Он еле дополз до стола, положил трофейный ноутбук, с огромным трудом пытаясь не выпустить из головы мысль, что нужно позвонить Сарифу, который, наверняка уже потерял его и беспокоится. Телефон был где-то среди разбросанных на столе вещей, и Дженсен, едва уже не теряя сознание, нашел его. На экране тут же вспыхнуло оповещение о десяти пропущенных звонках от Сарифа. Он напрягся, плохо помня как, набил короткое: «Я дма», шевеля губами, потом выключил телефон, бросил, не глядя, — всё, пусть Сариф идёт к чёрту, — и пошёл, сдирая с себя на ходу одежду, в сторону душа. Ему едва хватило сил, чтобы раздеться полностью, побросав одежду, где попало, и встать под горячую воду. Под душем его, наконец, чуть отпустило. Постояв, и немного придя в себя, он нехотя намылил губку, обтерся, выдвинул клинки, вымыл их и ополоснул чистой водой. После чего с чистой совестью закрыл кран и, обтершись кое-как, добрёл несколько шагов до кровати. 

Он рухнул на матрас, но сил укрыться у него уже не было. 

Часы, встроенные в изголовье, показывали половину второго ночи.

#### Глава 4. Калибровка

Проснулся он от голосов. 

Голоса звучали где-то вдалеке, и слов было не разобрать, но это явно был разговор на повышенных тонах, скорее даже спор. Он узнал визгливые интонации разъярённого донельзя Фрэнсиса Притчарда, которому возражал что-то, негромко и спокойно, Дэвид Сариф. 

Чёрт, он опять заснул на работе. Надо скорее подниматься, пока они не вошли в его кабинет. Когда споры Дэвида и Фрэнка доходят до такой точки, велика вероятность, что дело касается и его тоже. 

Дженсен с трудом разлепил глаза и попробовал пошевелиться. В ответ на это реальности медленно поменялись у него в голове. Он был дома, в своей новой квартире. Над ним нависал тёмный потолок с затейливыми светильниками, а из гостиной и вправду доносились голоса Дэвида Сарифа и Фрэнка Притчарда. 

— Ты вообще понимаешь, о чём ты просишь меня?! — говорил, почти кричал, Притчард. — Если он сейчас слетит с катушек или, того хуже — умрет, всё это будет на моей совести! И как ты мне потом предлагаешь с этим жить?

— Говори тише, Фрэнсис.

— Да мне плевать! Мне скрывать нечего! Сначала ты мне звонишь ни свет, ни заря, не говоришь в чём дело, но требуешь взять набор калибраторов. Я несусь к тебе, думая, что у тебя что-то серьёзно засбоило, когда ты шёл к Дженсену, а потом оказывается, что у тебя всё в порядке, но тебе внезапно, прямо с раннего утра, понадобилось активировать все многочисленные импланты Адама Дженсена! Которые — на минуточку! — он категорически отказывался подключать! И, между прочим, не без оснований! Он, конечно, ни черта не понимает в имплантах, но каждый ребенок знает, что включать более одного сложного импланта зараз — это практически гарантированный способ перегрузить систему до полного выгорания! Ты что, хочешь его убить? Знаешь что, Дэвид, он конечно тот еще засранец, но я тебе скажу, что если он тебя достал так же, как меня, и ты хотел видеть его мёртвым — у тебя уже были для этого все карты на руках, а сейчас, извини, думать об этом несколько поздновато! 

Продолжая прислушиваться, Дженсен нахмурился, ничего не понимая, попробовал рывком сесть, и его тут же затошнило. Пробалансировав пару секунд в вертикальном положении, он рухнул обратно на подушки. Краем глаза он успел заметить, что одеяло и простыня вокруг него изрезаны на полосы, а когда он попробовал поднять руки, то обнаружил, что спал с выдвинутыми клинками. Он легонько, уже привычным движением, встряхнул кистями — клинки не убирались. Он нахмурился, пытаясь сконцентрироваться, выругался, когда на глаза выдвинулись стекла очков; выдохнул, поморгал, убрал очки и снова попробовал задвинуть лезвия — безуспешно. Голова закружилась, и он, решил оставить пока бесплодные попытки, и просто полежать и послушать, заодно попытавшись понять, что тут вообще происходит. 

— … твое ослиное упрямство иногда реально раздражает, Фрэнсис, — говорил Сариф. — Основные системы у него давно подключены, а вчера, похоже, активировалась пара новых. И всё, что от тебя требуется — это проверить их функционал, настроить и перезагрузить, если это необходимо. Что тут сложного?

— Если ты считаешь, что тут нет ничего сложного, мог бы сделать это сам, а не звать меня! — огрызнулся Притчард. 

— Фрэнсис, не зарывайся! 

— При всем уважении, мистер Сариф! 

— Фрэнк, ну перестань, ну ты хотя бы посмотри сам, потом делай выводы. Все уже активировано, все в порядке, тебе нужно только проверить. 

— Если бы всё было в порядке, Дэвид, он бы сейчас сидел тут рядом с нами, а не валялся без сознания в полной отключке! 

— Послушай, это тут вообще ни при чём. Я не хотел тебе говорить, но на нас вчера ночью напали на улице, и ему пришлось отбиваться от четверых. А он, вообще-то, еще не оправился до конца после всех операций — думаешь, такие вещи проходят бесследно для организма и психики?

— Что?! Он убил кого-то? 

— Ну что ты, нет, — смутился Сариф. — Ну, я думаю, что нет. Просто вырубил какими-то хитрыми приёмами, — думаю, это были программные приёмы его имплантов, — а одного вроде бы ранил. Потом мы пошли ко мне, но он только лишь вымыл руки и ушёл, ничего не сказав. Видимо, телефон он с собой не брал, потому что он не отвечал на мои звонки, а потом вдруг сам позвонил ночью. Через инфолинк. Буркнул, что дома, и отключился. И мне кажется, что он не очень понимал, что делает. 

Дженсен нахмурился. Что? Инфолинк? Он понятия не имел, как его вызывать и как им вообще пользоваться. Кроме того, он отдельно просил, ещё в клинике, чтобы все нейроимпланты были заблокированы, и его уверили, что это сделано. И что в рабочее состояние они могут прийти только после специальной активации. 

Чёрт, похоже вчерашняя активация затронула больше, чем он думал. 

Вчера он явно пользовался сверхзрением. И да, очки. Он смутно вспомнил, что у него даже получилось активировать интерфейс то на стёкла, то прямо на сетчатку глаз. И теперь, оказывается, еще и инфолинк. Неудивительно, что его мутит. 

Он снова попытался сесть, — на этот раз он пододвинулся к спинке кровати и оперся на неё, крикнул, собрав все силы:

— Эй! Я здесь!

После чего ему пришлось дышать, восстанавливая дыхание. Сердце стучало, как ненормальное. Похоже, со «стражем здоровья» тоже не всё было ладно.

Голоса в гостиной притихли, и уже через несколько секунд Притчард и Сариф оказались на пороге его спальни. 

Он успел заметить, как нахмурившись, отвернулся Притчард, увидев его голым в постели, застыл у окна. Сариф же, глядя встревожено, подошел к Дженсену, остановился рядом и, ласково погладив по голове, спросил, глядя сверху вниз: 

— Ну как ты, Адам, мальчик мой?

Дженсен, зажмурив на миг глаза от удовольствия, потёрся головой о его руку, чувствуя невероятное облегчение, потом осторожно поцеловал её. 

Сариф был рядом, значит, теперь всё будет хорошо. 

Притчард у окна выразительно фыркнул.

Сариф с трудом опустился перед Дженсеном на колени, улыбнувшись, сказал одними губами, чтобы не слышал Фрэнк: «Можно я всё-таки куплю тебе нормальную кровать?» и, чуть прикасаясь руками, заботливо накрыл его до пояса одеялом. Видимо, тоже, чтобы не смущать Фрэнка. 

Прикосновения Сарифа не прошли бесследно, и Дженсену оставалось только надеяться, что Сариф ничего не заметил. Но посмотрел он так, что Дженсен прикрыл глаза, чтобы не потянуться к нему. 

Творилось что-то непонятное. 

— Подойди сюда, Фрэнк, — негромко приказал Сариф. — Проверь все системы, какие сможешь. 

— Я могу все. 

— Вот все тогда и проверь.

Притчад подошёл и остановился рядом с Сарифом. 

— Тебе придется выйти, Дэвид. 

— Зачем? — нахмурился Сариф. 

— Потому что я не могу работать, когда ты смотришь. 

И добавил раздраженно:

— Прошу тебя, Дэвид. Видишь, я уже здесь и готов приступить. Просто дай мне сделать спокойно мою работу. Вернее, вообще не мою, но раз ты сюда меня вызвал…

— Хорошо, — неохотно согласился Сариф, провел Дженсену ладонью по щеке и встал. 

— Пожалуйста, приведи мне его в порядок, Фрэнсис, — попросил уже на пороге, уходя.

— Да не вопрос, — буркнул себе под нос Притчард. 

***

Притчард действительно дождался, пока Сариф не выйдет из комнаты, и только потом посмотрел на Дженсена. 

— Можешь одеться и пересесть в кресло? 

Вместо ответа Дженсен продемонстрировал ему руки с торчащими из них лезвиями.

— Понятно. Просто пересесть?

Дженсен заворочался, пытаясь встать. Голова кружилась, но если всё делать медленно, то у него должно было получиться.

Притчард несколько секунд наблюдал за его попытками, потом вздохнул и сам уселся на край кровати. 

— Ладно, обойдёмся.

Он снял с себя сумку, перекинутую через плечо, и достал из неё ноутбук и несколько небольших приборов.

— Давай посмотрим, что там у тебя. Просто сиди.

Он поколдовал над ноутбуком, видимо, налаживая беспроводное соединение со своими сканерами и калибраторами, а потом долго и занудно принялся водить ими вокруг Дженсена, время от времени бормоча что-то неразборчивое.

— Сейчас может быть небольшое головокружение, — сказал он через некоторое время, и действительно — перед глазами всё слегка поплыло. 

Зато в ту же секунду лезвия из предплечий убрались на своё место. 

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Дженсен, потирая места, куда убрались клинки — там почему-то довольно ощутимо чесалось. 

— Небольшое зависание подсистемы контроля клинков, это не страшно, лечится довольно легко. Но этого бы не произошло, если бы не остальное. 

— А что остальное?

— Дженсен… — начал Притчард глядя на него серьёзно, но с некоторым сомнением. — Сариф сказал мне, что все твои заблокированные импланты внезапно активировались и с этим нужно что-то делать. Вынужден признать, что всё это действительно так. И сейчас у тебя там в системе полный бардак. 

Дженсен нахмурился. 

— А ты можешь заблокировать их обратно? 

— Мог бы, если бы они были деактивированы, как тогда, когда тебе их только поставили. Часть имплантов, которая не участвовала непосредственно в поддержании жизнедеятельности, просто не была включена, и их действительно можно было заблокировать. 

— А ты можешь деактивировать их сейчас? 

— Нет, — покачал головой Притчард. — То, что уже активировано, отключить нельзя. Вернее можно, но для этого требуется полная перезагрузка всех аугментаций, включая сердце, легкие, и что там у тебя еще работает внутри. А это, как ты понимаешь, очень рискованная штука. 

Быть напичканным аугментациями — тоже было рискованной штукой. И Дженсену это очень, очень не нравилось. 

— И что ты предлагаешь мне делать? — хмуро спросил он Притчарда. 

Тот закатил глаза и пожал плечами. 

— Включить нормально, настроить, жить себе спокойно, пользоваться — как другие делают. 

— Я не другие, — буркнул Дженсен. 

— Ну, я не буду отрицать, что ты действительно, со своим набором довольно сильно отличаешься от других, — примирительно заметил Притчард. — И всё-таки, давай попробуем разобраться со всем твоим арсеналом. Хотя бы будешь знать, как всё включать, выключать и что делать, чтобы оно само не выскакивало, когда не требуется. 

Дженсен вздохнул.

— Ну ладно. Показывай. 

Притчард довольно кивнул и напустил на себя вид профессора.

— Давай для начала включим тебе интерфейс. Когда ты потренируешься, ты сможешь включать и отключать его ментальной командой, но если тебе не захочется, или, как сейчас, вдруг будешь не в состоянии, то всегда можно просто воспользоваться кнопкой, вот тут. 

И он, протянув руку к лицу Дженсена, прикоснулся к дуге его правого височного порта.

Перед глазами сразу вспыхнуло множество полупрозрачных значков, через которые Дженсен едва мог разглядеть свою комнату. Некоторые значки были золотистыми, некоторые — мигали красным. 

— Раздражает, — хмуро заметил он.

— Все говорят, что это дело привычки, — пожал плечами Притчард. — Но если хочешь большего обзора, то можно сделать так…. Погоди, не шевелись. 

Он коснулся пальцем левого порта, и на глаза Дженсену уже знакомо выщелкнулись стёкла очков. Изображения переместились на них. Стало чуть легче. 

— Видно? — спросил Притчард и сверился со своим ноутбуком.

Дженсен уже более внимательно оглядел значки, каждый из которых, надо полагать, соответствовал одной из его аугментаций. Значков было много. Чересчур много. 

— Видно… 

— Ну что ж, теперь ты сам можешь посмотреть всё, что у тебя есть и в каком состоянии оно находится, — сказал Притчард, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. 

Дженсен скосил глаза. На экране компьютера Притчарда отображалось все, что было у него самого сейчас перед глазами. 

— Эй, погоди, ты что, взломал меня?!

Фрэнк проследил за направлением его взгляда. 

— Э-э-э…. Послушай, Дженсен…. Сейчас не самое лучше время для паранойи. Да, Сариф дал мне код к твоему интерфейсу. И я воспользовался им, потому что если бы не это, то тебя бы пришлось, как я уже говорил, перезагружать полностью!

Дженсен почувствовал, как зубы сжимаются в бессильной ярости. 

— Значит, код?.. — с ненавистью тихо выговорил он. — У Сарифа? Ну конечно, я же теперь киборг, так что этим просто грех не воспользоваться. И какие у него еще есть коды?.. от меня?.. 

Руки невольно сжались в кулаки, и из предплечий с лязгом выдвинулись оба клинка. И тут же еще одна золотистая иконка в верхнем ряду начала бешено мигать красным. 

Притчард закатил глаза.

— Да ты издеваешься! Так мы никогда не закончим! — рявкнул он на Дженсена. — Кому он, по-твоему, должен был дать код? Тебе самому что ли? Чтобы если с тобой что-нибудь случилось, уже никто гарантированно не смог поднять тебя на ноги? И вообще, Дженсен, разбирайтесь там между собой сами, кто там кем пользуется, я смотрю у вас вообще сложно всё, но не втягивайте в это меня, ради бога! Меня попросили подстроить твои взбесившиеся импланты — я это делаю! А чем устраивать истерику по поводу того, что тебя хакнули, лучше посмотри, сколько подсистем у тебя сейчас в критическом состоянии! Вот, вот, вот, вот и вот! Всё, что мигает — всё надо срочно настраивать, пока ты не слетел с катушек к чёртовой матери. Так мне заниматься этим или нет?

— Занимайся, — с трудом подавив вспышку гнева буркнул Дженсен. 

— Вот и хорошо! — в тон ему отозвался Притчард и, поджав губы, уставился в экран ноутбука, посидел так с минуту, потом поднялся на ноги. — Посмотри внимательно пока на то, что у тебя есть, а я вернусь через минуту. 

И быстрыми шагом унёсся в гостиную. Там он принялся в чём-то убеждать Сарифа, видимо убедил, потому что и правда, вернулся через минуту — успокоенный и даже довольный. 

— Я сказал Дэвиду, что у нас надолго, и он решил пока прогуляться.

— Один? — нахмурился Дженсен. 

— Да нет, охрана внизу, в фойе, — отмахнулся Притчард. — В общем, он ушёл и тревожить нас не будет. 

«До свидания, Адам», — будто в подтверждение его слов певуче отреагировала на закрывшуюся дверь система «Умный дом».

— Вот дура, — усмехнулся Притчард. — Ты там поставь ей в настройках, что живешь не один, а то она теперь так и будет. 

— Я живу один, — отрезал Дженсен. — И давай займемся уже моими багами. 

— Да как скажешь. 

Больше часа Дженсену пришлось сидеть в постели и терпеливо ждать, пока Притчард отрегулирует и выведет на рабочий режим все сбоившие аугментации. Некоторые он настраивал и сбрасывал по нескольку раз, прежде чем они окончательно пришли в норму — по крайней мере, их значки перестали мигать, загорелись ровным золотистым светом и под ними отобразился процент используемой мощности. 

Всё это было странно. Притчард коротко перечислял, что он заново активирует, и у Дженсена в голове никак не укладывалось, что речь идёт о нём самом — продвинутый взлом комьютерных систем, сверхзрение и бесшумный шаг, радар, тепловизор. Невидимость. Дженсен вспомнил вчерашнюю ночь. Возможно, он уже пользовался ею, сам не понимая того. Точно так же, как воспользовался инфолинком. 

— Как это всё запускается? 

— Мысленными командами и микродвижениями. Там настроен стандартный запуск, но мы можем привязать активацию к любой твоей команде, если сейчас перепрограммируем. Время у нас есть. С чего начнём? Может, с инфолинка?

— Невидимость, — попросил Дженсен. 

— Подумай «Команда: Невидимость», и я отстрою активацию на твою команду. Готов?

Дженсен послушно подумал. 

— Теперь еще раз, — приказал Притчад. — И… Работает! 

Дженсен во все глаза смотрел на свои руки, по которым бежала белая волна, делая их невидимыми. Через несколько мгновений он весь стал практически прозрачным — легкое искажение в воздухе, вот и всё, что можно было различить.

— Ну всё, на пару минут хватит. Можешь пока размяться и сходить, что ли, надеть трусы, наконец, — усмехнулся Притчард, вставая и, с хрустом потянувшись, направился к окну. 

— А я пока перекурил бы. Курить у тебя можно? 

— Можно, — буркнул Дженсен и откинул одеяло. 

Пожалуй, ему действительно следовало одеться. Пока действовала невидимость, он успел достать из ящика комода белье и найти свои домашние штаны. Одежда забавно пропадала, стоило начать натягивать её на себя. Едва он успел одеться, как эффект невидимости закончился. 

— Хорошая штука, хоть и короткая, — признал Дженсен, отбирая у Притчарда пачку сигарет и доставая одну себе. — Не против? 

— Так это ж твои, — нагло оскалился Притчард, вовсю дымя в закрытое окно. — Ну, что теперь? 

Неторопливо покурив, и перетащив инструменты и ноутбук на стол Дженсена, они устроились рядом со столом и занялись настройкой остальных систем. Притчард объяснял терпеливо, ждал, когда Дженсен испробует каждую аугментацию, и радовался, как ребенок, когда у Дженсена получалось. 

— Ну вот, почти всё, а «тайфун» пробовать, пожалуй, мы не будем, — усмехнулся он, наконец. — Осталось еще несколько аугментаций, которые требуют сложной привязки к движениям тела, и вдобавок они опасные, так что ты их активируешь как-нибудь потом. Тебе понадобится спец получше, чем я, и еще полигон. 

Дженсен поднял брови, показывая, что удивлен донельзя тем, что Притчард хоть в чём-то не считает себя самым крутым, а потом кивнул, задумчиво, вдруг осознав, что он действительно думает о настройке «тайфуна» и «икара» как о предстоящей задаче. О вещи, которую он планирует — и, более того, хочет! — сделать.

Это было странно, неожиданно и жгуче стыдно. Он почувствовал смятение от того, что вся его уверенность, вся железная убеждённость, в том, что под прикрытием необходимого спасения над ним совершили насилие — вдруг перестала быть важной. Она не исчезла, не делась никуда, просто он это знал, но это уже не имело значения. Это если и было, то с его старым телом, а он чувствовал себя родившимся заново. Будто ему дали новое тело, но дали не тогда, когда ножи хирургов кромсали его израненную, обожженную плоть, а именно сейчас, сегодня, когда он под руководством Притчарда познавал нового себя. 

— Спасибо, Фрэнсис, — сказал Дженсен со всей искренностью, на которую был способен. 

Прозвучало это, вероятно, не настолько тепло, как хотелось бы, но Притчард неожиданно серьезно кивнул и ответил:

— Да пожалуйста, Дженсен, обращайся. 

И только потом привычно усмехнулся и продолжил:

— И, кстати, можешь опробовать в деле инфолинк и позвонить Сарифу — сказать, что мы закончили. Если он не вернулся в офис, то, вероятно, успел уже дойти до Канады. Хотя, постой… 

Он неожиданно замолк, и Дженсен, вскинув голову, внимательно посмотрел на него. 

Фрэнк начал осторожно, но по мере того, как он говорил, в его словах появлялась всё большая и большая уверенность. 

— Послушай, Дженсен… Пока мы одни, у меня к тебе есть вопрос… Насчет вчерашнего нападения на вас с Дэвидом. Можешь мне рассказать? Дэвид сказал мне, что это были какие-то уличные хулиганы, но… В общем, Дженсен, если я должен обеспечивать «Сариф Индастриз» и Дэвиду хоть какую-то безопасность, я должен знать всё, что происходит в этом городе и при этом хоть как-то связано с ним. Скажи мне, это действительно были просто хулиганы?

Дженсен помедлил с ответом, взвешивая, стоит ли рассказывать обо всём Притчарду. Наконец, он решился. 

— Нет, Фрэнк, это не были хулиганы. Хотя Сариф действительно может так считать. 

— Что тебе известно?! — буквально вытянулся ему навстречу Притчард. 

— Я нашёл их жилье и подслушал разговор, — не вдаваясь в подробности, сказал Дженсен. — За нападение им заплатили. Целью был конкретно Сариф. Задача стояла покалечить его. Вернее всего, за этим стоят какие-нибудь «Чистые», но точно я не знаю. Мне удалось забрать их ноутбук… 

— Этот?!

Притчард буквально впился глазами в ноутбук, лежащий с краю стола. 

Дженсен кивнул. 

— Да, это он, но я отрубился вчера, и не смог ничего посмотреть. Хотя, полагаю, там должна быть их переписка, не исключено, что и письмо с заказом и, возможно, какая-то информация, касающаяся перевода денег. Если повезет, это даст шанс выйти на заказчика. Я не думаю, что это серьёзная фигура, но, возможно, Сарифу следует о ней знать и держать в поле зрения. 

— Да, несомненно, — задумчиво сказал Притчард. — А сами нападавшие?

— Они больше не представляют угрозы. 

Притчард вздрогнул и уставился на Дженсена. 

— Ты же не?.. О, боже, Дженсен! Это Дэвид тебе приказал?! 

— Нет, он не знает. Я нашёл их сам. И — я больше не работаю на Сарифа, — сказал он, добавив уже привычную оговорку, как вдруг ощутил, какую боль — невыносимую, разъедающую причинили ему самому эти слова

Притчард смотрел растерянно, как будто пытаясь собрать что-то в голове. 

— Может быть, ты и правильно сделал, и этим ублюдкам так и было надо, но… Но, Дженсен! Твои аугментации! Вот что, чёрт возьми, произошло! Дэвид думал, что у тебя слетели всё настройки из-за стресса, связанного с нападением, потому что ты активировал аугментации частью какого-то движения, являющегося телесной командой. Но если ты еще и всю ночь выслеживал их, а потом еще и убил, используя свои способности, то… Дженсен, приращения не только активировались, они еще поднялись в мощности! Все разом! Чёрт, ты сам мог умереть из-за перегрузки системы!

«Добро пожаловать домой, Адам» — прозвучало на весь дом, и Дженсен невольно вздрогнул. 

— Как там у вас, парни? — тут же раздался громкий голос Сарифа. — Вы еще тут?

Притчард подскочил с места и нервно закрутил головой, озираясь, пока не остановил взгляд на Дженсене и не зашептал лихорадочно:

— Отдай мне его, а? Тебе всё равно некогда будет им заниматься, пока тут Сариф, а я до завтра уже успею что-нибудь откопать! 

Он был прав, и Дженсен кивнул коротко:

— Бери. 

И тут же крикнул, так чтобы слышал Сариф: 

— Мы закончили, всё хорошо! 

Притчард быстро вытащил из сумки упаковку технических салфеток, протер ноутбук и сунул его в сумку вместе с салфетками. После чего, напустив на себя расслабленный вид, принялся собирать со стола свое добро. 

— Если честно, я уже начал волноваться, — сказал Сариф, входя в спальню и с тревогой впиваясь взглядом в Дженсена. — Адам, скажи мне, как всё прошло?.. 

Дженсен вдруг замер. Что-то новое, сильное всколыхнулось внутри, когда он увидел Сарифа. Странное чувство, как воспоминание о том, чего никогда не было. Словно они с Сарифом не виделись давным-давно, уже почти забыли друг друга — и вот вдруг встретились. Привыкшие до безнадёжности, что прошлое ушло, привыкшие жить, запрещая себе скучать, запрещая даже думать друг о друге; разделённые годами, странами и морями, разделённые насилием, ложью, предательством. Не виделись — и вот стояли друг перед другом, не в силах оторвать друг от друга глаз, понимая, что, встретившись, больше не смогут жить как раньше. 

Дженсен смотрел на Сарифа, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не броситься перед ним на колени, чтобы не обнять его ноги, прижавшись к ним щекой, и не стоять так, замерев, пока Сариф не коснётся его бережно, не погладит по голове. 

А Сариф, наткнувшись на его взгляд, вдруг остановился, будто налетев на невидимую стену, задышал часто. 

— Господи, Адам…

Шагнул к нему, ничуть не смущаясь присутствия Притчарда, который поспешно заканчивал собирать сумку, — взял Дженсена за плечи, прижал к себе, нежно провёл носом по щеке. 

— Я так беспокоился за тебя, сынок… Ты не представляешь…

— Всё хорошо, босс, — прошептал Дженсен, ощущая, как горячие волны, одна за одной, медленно накатывают на его тело. — Всё правда, хорошо. 

И, не в силах сдерживаться, положил руки Сарифу на талию, с наслаждением чувствуя протезами рук его тонкое, стройное, гибкое тело; коснулся своим лицом его лица, поцеловал неловко. Сариф ответил жадно, заставляя отбросить остатки неуверенности, разрешая делать всё, что хочется. И Дженсен повиновался ему — прося, беря и требуя. 

Он целовались как сумасшедшие, словно в первый и последний раз в жизни. Хоть у них впереди был целый вечер и целая ночь, они уже знали, что времени им не хватит. 

Когда ушёл Притчард, они не видели.

#### Глава 5. Вопросы

Звонок Притчарда застал его в постели. Дженсен приоткрыл глаза — часы в изголовье кровати показывали семь утра.

Рядом с ним мирно спал Дэвид Сариф. 

Дженсен не сразу понял, что зуд в голове — это входящий на инфолинк, от Притчарда. Просыпаться не хотелось, но тревожное осознание того, что Притчард мог звонить только по одному делу, заставило Дженсена ответить. 

— Где ты, ты дома? 

Голос Фрэнка не был спокойным, и Дженсен понял, что просыпаться придётся. Он сосредоточился и ответил безмолвно: 

— Да, я дома, сплю. 

— А Сариф?!

— Тоже тут, — нехотя признался Дженсен. — Спит. Тебе что, он нужен? 

— Нет, Дженсен, мне нужен ты. Но поговорить нам надо наедине.

— Ты что-то узнал?

— Что-то вроде этого. Спускайся, я уже внизу. Буду ждать тебя за кирпичной пристройкой у твоего дома, где парковка. Только не говори Сарифу.

— Хорошо. Сейчас приду. 

— И захвати зонт, что ли. Тут дождь идёт. Отбой. 

Если бы у него еще был этот зонт. 

Он осторожно заворочался и сполз с низкой постели, изо всех сил стараясь не разбудить Сарифа. Тот спал крепко, утомленный бурной ночью, и даже не пошевелился, когда Дженсен, тихонько прихватив одежду, вышел из комнаты. За окнами и вправду лил дождь. Он с силой колотил по стеклянному козырьку, проходящему под окнами Дженсена, но специальные стекла не пропускали звуки извне. Впрочем, и не открывались. Еще несколько дней назад этот факт совершенно не заботил бы Дженсена, но сейчас ему внезапно захотелось услышать шум дождя и стук капель по крыше. И вдруг он услышал их — убаюкивающий щелест и тихую барабанная дробь. Маленькое чудо, теперь подвластное ему.

Стараясь не шуметь, он оделся и поднялся по ступеням ко входной двери. Прежде чем выходить, отключил звук домашней системы. Усмехнулся, вспомнив. «Я живу не один». Конечно, такого пункта не было, Притчард шутил. 

Из квартиры он вышел бесшумно. 

Притчард уже ждал его, прячась за стенкой парковочной будки. Он стоял и курил рядом со своим мотороллером — в неизменной кожаной куртке, с налипшими на лоб длинными прядями чёрных мокрых волос — хмурый и серьезный. 

— Зашел бы под крышу, — вместо приветствия сказал Дженсен, но Притчард только покачал головой. 

Дженсену вдруг стало жаль его, явно просидевшего всю ночь над разгадкой чужих тайн.

— Ладно, что ты узнал? — спросил Дженсен, поглубже засовывая руки в карманы.

Притчард затянулся и взглянул на него. 

— Похоже, что заказчиком вчерашнего нападения на Дэвида был он сам. 

И, поймав хмурый взгляд Дженсена, скривился: 

— Только, ради бога, не спрашивай меня, действительно ли это так или уверен ли я в этом! Я вообще ни в чём не уверен. Просто выслушай меня, а потом скажешь сам. 

Дженсен смотрел на него, пытаясь осмыслить то, что сейчас услышал. Десятки мыслей уже вертелись в голове, мешая сосредоточиться. 

— Говори, — с трудом выговорил он. 

Притчард пожал плечами.

— Я, и правда, ни в чём не уверен, но вот тебе факты. Я отследил письма на том компьютере, и они действительно были посланы человеком из группы «Чистых». Не самым рядовым, хотя их там вообще не так много. И, на самом деле, конечно, на каждого из них давно есть досье, и в полиции, и у меня, соответственно тоже. 

Дженсен кивнул, и Причард продолжил. 

— Все эти многочисленные расплодившиеся «Чистые», как ты понимаешь, под прикрытием своих лозунгов чем только не занимаются. То, что они делают полуоткрыто — мелочёвка по большому счёту. Расписать чью-нибудь машину, обнести склад, принадлежащий аугу, оставив на стене надписи, что-нибудь поджечь — вот их обычный стиль. Но иногда случаются убийства и жестокие нападения на модифицированных. И, хотя «Чистые» никогда не берут на себя ответственности за такое, это тоже делают они, и это то, чем они реально гордятся. И, собственно, на чём зарабатывают деньги. Кому надо, тот давно знает, что если нужно устранить с дороги ауга, любого ауга — от уличного бандита до владельца компании, можно обратиться к ним, и они сделают из этого актуальный кровавый повод для очередной горячей новости Пик Ньюс. В общем, это нападение тоже было заказано извне, и я отследил цепочку. Заказ старшим «Чистых» отправил один частный детектив, который известен тем, что его деятельность не ограничивается только мелкими расследованиями. У него есть кое-какие связи в криминальном мире, поэтому часто он берется и за посредничество. Ну ты понимаешь — кто-то перешёл кому-то дорогу из бандитов, задолжал, хочет слезть с крючка… 

— Фрэнсис, я бывший коп, давай ближе к делу. 

— В общем, я не скажу, что он занимается незаконными делами, но знакомства у него обширные и разнообразные. Я взломал его комп. Как оказалось, Сариф с ним работает уже много лет, еще с той поры, когда только начинал бизнес. Я это говорю к тому, что, похоже, они знакомы друг с другом лично. Я, конечно, знал, что Сариф время от времени пользуется услугами парочки частных детективов, но он работал с ними аккуратно и по своим каналам, и пока угрозы безопасности компании не было, я в эти его дела не лез. Ну, и что касается этого детектива. Некоторое время назад Сариф обратился к нему и нанял, чтобы тот, по всей видимости анонимно, организовал заказ «Чистым» на нападение на самого себя. Я говорю «по всей видимости», потому что, похоже, они встречались лично, поскольку на компьютере у детектива нашлось только одно письмо от Сарифа. Анонимное, но я отследил его. Это точно Сариф. В нем есть часть письма детектива, где тот пишет, что обдумал все и считает, что «не слишком ли это радикальный и опасный способ для проверки нового телохранителя», и предлагает, чтобы они просто попугали Сарифа. Но Сариф в своем ответе настаивает, что должно быть так, «как они договаривались при встрече». Дальше он пишет, что, в общем и целом, уверен и в своем человеке, и своем «страже здоровья», но для подстраховки можно указать, что «угрозы для жизни быть не должно». И просит подготовить всё, а точную дату, место и время он сообщит позже. Остальные детали можно уже восстановить по тем письмам, что шли нападавшим от старшего «Чистых». Они использовали шифрование, — довольно примитивное, я скажу, — поэтому особо не стеснялись при обсуждении. Именно там в подробностях расписано, что именно они могут сломать и какие повреждения могут нанести — довольно жуткий список. В качестве инструментов предлагались палки и ножи. Фото Сарифа прилагалось, оплату обещали внушительную. Очень внушительную. Что еще. Да, написано, что если рядом с ним будут посторонние лица, то ущерб им нанести минимальный — чтобы были свидетели. Возможно, детектив Сарифа не взялся бы сращивать такое дело, если бы речь не шла о самом Сарифе. Но поскольку, видимо, Дэвид уверил его, что ничего страшного нет, раз цель — он сам, и всё это только проверка, то детектив согласился.

Дженсен слушал, не перебивая. Он уже понял, к чему клонит Притчард, но пока молчал, предпочитая выслушать всё до конца. 

— Ну а теперь об истинных целях всей этой затеи Дэвида. Мы, конечно, можем предположить, что жестокое и наглое нападение на главу «Сариф Индастриз» в нескольких кварталах от его дома должно было вызвать шумиху и, на какое-то время, повышенный интерес к компании. Я не знаю, возможно, Дэвид сейчас ведет какую-то свою игру — то ли для рекламы, то ли для устранения конкурентов, но знаешь, Дженсен…. — Причард посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Мне почему-то кажется, что истинной целью этого нападения был ты. 

Он замолчал, ожидая реакции, а Дженсен смотрел на его мокрое, встревоженное лицо и не знал, что ему сказать. Слишком многое сходилось и получало объяснение. Кроме одной детали.

— Как они узнали, что он пойдёт там, когда они напали? И в это время? Он в тот день вообще не собирался идти домой пешком, должен был ехать на машине. Это я захотел прогуляться, и никто не мог знать этого, даже сам Сариф. Как и то, когда он вообще пойдет. Обычно он уходил намного позже. 

— Было два сообщения в тот день, продублированных на карманный секретарь, — ответил Притчард. — В одном было написано что-то вроде: «Возможно, сегодня ночью». А в другом, отправленном около полуночи, сообщалось точное место и время. 

Дженсен вдруг ясно представил себе, как Сариф задерживается на ступенях возле «Чайрон билдинг», прямо у него за спиной, быстро набирая сообщение и отправляя его по цепочке. «Ребята, я готов, можете идти меня калечить». Всё это было дико, абсурдно, жутко и отказывалось укладываться в голове. 

— Я думаю, дело в твоих аугментациях, — сказал Притчард, поднимая воротник и засовывая руки себе под мышки; было видно, что он уже смертельно продрог. — Дэвид слишком много вложил в тебя, чтобы позволить всему этому уйти у него из рук. А ты занял твёрдую позицию и отказался активировать весь свой боевой набор. В итоге он лишился в твоем лице небольшой тайной мобильной армии с головокружительными возможностями. Думаю, он очень рассчитывал на тебя. И на твою личную преданность ему, в том числе. Хотя, возможно, тут большую роль должна была играть твоя преданность Меган. Извини. Он мог надеяться, что ты захочешь отомстить, а все, кто стоят за тем нападением на «Сариф Индастриз» — и его смертельные враги. Они больше не проявляли себя, но угроза теперь постоянно висит над ним дамокловым мечом. Возможно, он рассчитывал достать их с твоей помощью. И тут все его планы рушатся из-за твоего упрямства. Неудивительно, что он решился на такой отчаянный шаг. 

— Почему он думал, что активировав аугментации, я не смогу от них отказаться?

Притчард неопределённо пожал плечами. 

— Но ты же не смог… Вернее, не захотел, так? Возможно, твоя система не функционировала нормально в урезанном режиме, и организм воспринимал это как болезнь. А вчера… Вчера ты будто выздоровел, Дженсен. Это было заметно даже мне. И я не знаю, кем надо быть, чтобы променять радость от чувства обладания крутым телом на депрессию и бесконечную боль. Так что, возможно, Дэвид сделал верную ставку. 

— Снова… — горько усмехнулся Дженсен. 

Ему не хотелось рассказывать Притчарду, что творилось сейчас у него на душе. Но Фрэнк смотрел с сочувствием, возможно, понимая всё и так. 

— Но послушай, Дженсен, — решительно начал Фрэнк, явно в попытке как-то утешить его. — Посмотри на это с другой точки зрения. Он намеренно подставил под удар себя, рискнул собственной жизнью, только чтобы вытащить тебя из той ямы, в которой ты гнил месяцы, не имея шансов на возвращение в нормальную жизнь. Может, с твоей точки зрения это насилие и предательство, но вообще это больше похоже на самопожертвование и любовь. Возможно, ты действительно так дорог ему, что ему больше было невыносимо видеть тебя таким. 

— Каким? — тихо прорычал Дженсен. 

— Пустым, потеряным. Страдающим. 

— Я был в норме. Мне просто нужно было время.

Сейчас ему, и правда, так казалось. 

Дженсену вдруг захотелось сейчас изо всех сил врезать по кирпичной стене, отключив чувствительность рук, бить так, чтобы острые крошки брызгами разлетались во все стороны, пока стена не рухнет или он сам не рухнет рядом с ней. Желание вспыхнуло — и тут же погасло. 

Он сказал почти равнодушно: 

— Пусть так, Фрэнсис. Но тогда тебе незачем было лететь сюда рано утром и потом стоять и ждать меня под проливным дождем. Ты мог просто сказать мне завтра, или через неделю, что ничего не нашёл в том ноутбуке. И всё бы осталось как было. Я просто жил бы и был бы счастлив. Я служил бы ему, как верный пёс, и с радостью таскал бы к его ногам врагов, предварительно задушив. И мне бы нравилось это. А он хвалил бы меня, чесал за ухом, иногда спал бы со мной и трахал много и со вкусом. А больше, Фрэнсис, мне ничего и не было бы нужно. 

Притчард посмотрел на него в изумлении. 

— Боже, Дженсен… Скажи мне, что ты шутишь. 

— Я не шучу. 

— Чёрт тебя дери, Дженсен! — крикнул Притчард и отвернулся. — Ты говоришь сейчас, как ненормальный! Ты пугаешь меня до смерти! 

Дженсен шагнул к нему, обнял. 

— Да всё нормально, Фрэнсис. 

Притчард одним рывком высвободился из его объятий. 

— Ничего не нормально! И, дело не только в тебе, Дженсен! Вот послушай, что я тебе расскажу. Уже давно Дэвид уговаривает меня поставить нейроимплант. Фактически заставляет, потому что, — хоть, может быть, ты и не знаешь, — я у него на крючке. У него… в общем, у него много что на меня есть.

— Я знаю, — сказал Дженсен. 

— Тогда ты знаешь, что теоретически, если я когда-нибудь разозлю его или он решит больше не играть в благородного дона, я отправлюсь прямиком за решетку. Справедливости ради надо сказать, что он никогда не давал мне поводов его бояться. Даже если я спорю с ним или что-то в этом роде. Но разговор сейчас не об этом. В общем, я согласился на имплант. Дата операции уже была назначена, и вдруг мне стало страшно. Я уговорил перенести дату и принялся рыть всё, что только мог найти. Слухи, байки, выдумки об имплантах, странные случаи. Потом я взялся за архивы секретных разработок «Сариф Индастриз», — да-да, небольшое служебное преступление, — но я нашёл кое-что. 

— И что это? 

Дженсен слушал его хмуро и внимательно. 

— Аугментация контроля, — веско сказал Притчард. — Я знаю, что это звучит как страшилка на ночь для аугов, но… В общем, Сариф начал работать над ней еще с Дэрроу, потом это всё заморозилось на годы, и снова Сариф снял его с полки, когда стал делать военные усиления. Чип полного контроля был сверхсекретной и неотъемлемой частью госзаказа на военные аугментации. Им нужны были гарантии, что суперсолдаты не пойдут против своих хозяев, не сдадутся в плен и не будут перевербованы. Так что преданность к выбранному кругу лиц, насколько я понял, должна была быть очень тесно сплетена с боевой частью. И одно без другого просто не должно было работать. Как только активируется боевое усиление, чип контроля тоже сразу начинает действовать. 

Дженсен почувствовал, как по спине у него пробежал холодок. 

А Притчард продолжал:

— Но, как я понял, это штуку так и не получилось доработать, и от неё в конечном итоге военные отказались. До вчерашнего дня я считал, что это произошло потому, что учёные Сарифа так и не смогли заставить имплант работать так, как требовалось. Сейчас я понимаю, что причина могла быть более простой. До военных могло дойти, что прошивка на конкретных людей, еще и на нескольких — дело довольно сомнительно с точки зрения надежности, если не сказать опасное. А имплант… Его всё-таки могли доработать. Если его нужно настраивать на подчинение лишь какому-то одному человеку — раз и навсегда — и не стоит задача перепрошивать на другого — то... 

Он опустил глаза и замолчал. Дженсен молчал вместе с ним.

— Но это еще не всё, Адам, — грустно усмехнувшись, снова заговорил Притчард, зажигая очередную сигарету. — Поскольку требование военных о контроле никуда не делось, имплант для них всё-таки сделали. Простой и грубый, но весьма действенный. Думаю, военным как раз это и понравилось. Крошечная штучка, у которой есть всего две маленькие, но, поверь, прелестные опции. Первое — стоп-слово, которое кратковременно значительно повышает мощность аугментации контроля — например, оно может остановить, если вдруг солдат выйдет из подчинения и бросится на командира. Стоп-слово мгновенно расслабляет, и тут же дает ощущения эйфории и вызывает желание подчиняться. Второе — слово-киллер. Оно просто убивает на месте. Незатейливо и эффективно. Здорово, правда? Чип не полного, но вполне себе контроля. И, в отличие от того, первого, он реально существует. Думаю, что когда мне будут ставить нейроимплант, Дэвид позаботится о том, чтобы мне тоже поставили такой. А у тебя, Дженсен, думаю, он уже есть и активен с первого дня. И, может быть, даже стоп-слово ты уже слышал, просто не знал, что это оно.  
Дженсен протянул руку и медленно провел клинком по стене, высекая искры. 

Притчард прислонился к стене затылком, скосил глаза, наблюдая за искрами, потом заговорил. 

— Ты знаешь, Дженсен, сначала я жутко боялся того, что со мной сделает Сариф. И чем больше узнавал, тем больше боялся. Потом в какой-то момент я смирился. Стоп-слово — пусть. Я не собирался на него нападать. Даже в голову бы не пришло. И меня незачем убивать — я и так буду предан ему, и его компромат тут не при чем. И вообще, зачем Сарифу делать со мной такое? В общем, я почти решился на нейроимплант. Ведь я, и правда, получил бы такие возможности, о которых и мечтать раньше не мог. И вдруг я вчера увидел тебя. Увидел тебя с ним. И, господи, как же мне снова стало страшно! А потом я взломал ноутбук и окончательно перестал понимать, на что способен Сариф и, главное, зачем он это всё делает. Дженсен, я в полном смятении! И я сам не знаю, зачем я тебе всё это сейчас рассказываю. И про план Сарифа, и про импланты. Может быть, я в глубине души надеюсь, что ты вот сейчас скажешь мне, что вы с ним просто два до смерти влюбленных друг в друга идиота, и всё объясняется этим. Что Сариф не сволочь, способная на всё, что угодно ради своих целей, а просто хотел вернуть тебя. И нет никакого дурацкого чипа контроля, его не существует. А есть просто странная, поздняя любовь двух зрелых, прошёдших через многое мужчин с большой разницей в возрасте и положении… Просто внезапная и сумасшедшая любовь, принимающая слегка… извращённые формы. А, Дженсен? Скажи мне! 

Притчард смотрел на него с надеждой. 

— Я не знаю, Фрэнсис.

Он, и правда, не знал.

#### Глава 6. Финал

Он пришёл домой, мокрый насквозь, и даже под плащом, казалось, на нём не было ни одной сухой нитки. С волос текло ручьём, и он вдруг почувствовал, как замёрз. Оставив плащ и ботинки в прихожей, он понял, что без горячего душа ему сейчас не обойтись, и пошёл, оставляя мокрые следы, через гостиную и спальню. Сариф так и не проснулся — спал крепко. Дженсен едва удержался, чтобы не погладить его по щеке, не поцеловать закрытые глаза с тёмными ресницами. Но страшно было касаться ледяными мокрыми руками, трогать холодом губ его веки, заставляя проснуться в тревоге. Не хотелось огорчать его, заставлять чувствовать плохое. Хотелось сберечь его сон, хотя бы до тех пор, пока он не проснётся, разбуженный шумом воды или прикосновением уже успевшего изголодаться по нему тела Дженсена. 

— …Ты вернулся, — сонно сказал Сариф, когда Дженсен, нагревшись под душем и старательно вытеревшись досуха, нырнул к нему под одеяло. — Я просыпался несколько раз, а тебя не было. У тебя всё в порядке, Адам? Ты уходил за сигаретами? 

«Да», — так хотелось сказать ему и забыть про всё. 

— Нет, — негромко сказал он, прижимаясь всем телом к Сарифу, будто ища у него защиты. — Мне нужно было встретиться с Фрэнсисом. Он позвонил и попросил меня спуститься, чтобы поговорить. 

— У него что-то случилось? — спросил Сариф встревоженно. 

— Нет... Мы говорили с ним о нас с тобой. 

Дженсен замолк. Он молчал долго, и Сариф молчал вместе с ним — не спрашивая ничего, не торопя. Просто ждал терпеливо, обнимал, прижимая крепко к себе, поглаживал по спине, пока Дженсен не заговорил снова. Заговорил, не глядя на него, уткнувшись в него лицом, с трудом подбирая слова. 

— Мы пытались угадать, босс — почему ты заплатил, чтобы кто-то покалечил тебя?.. Тебе позарез нужно было стать жертвой для каких-то своих целей? Или найти способ, чтобы законно в глазах общественности поставить себе новые аугментации? Или же это всё из-за меня? Вдруг ты хотел меня испытать? А, может, это была последняя, отчаянная попытка заставить меня активировать свои аугментации? Потому что тебе очень нужен был верный ауг-пёс. Или просто потому что ты — старый влюбленный извращенец. 

Сариф задышал чуть громче, и Дженсен поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Деженсен не искал ответов в его глазах — просто смотрел, как он дышит, чуть нахмурив брови и приоткрыв рот. 

— А еще мы пытались решить… — тихо сказал Дженсен, — …почему я вдруг словно сошёл с ума рядом с тобой. Почему мне теперь так хочется что-то делать для тебя, хочется, чтобы ты гладил меня и хвалил. Почему всё это? Потому что когда-то ты всадил в меня чип полного контроля? Или это просто шутки моего нового, изголодавшегося без ласки тела? А, может, просто потому что я — вдруг влюбившийся в тебя полный идиот…

Он замолчал и прикрыл глаза. Сариф осторожно погладил его по голове, прошёптал ласково и убаюкивающе: 

— Адам… мальчик мой…

Дженсен зажмурился от удовольствия, а Сариф вдруг спросил тихо: 

— Так что же вы решили с ним? 

Дженсен неопределённо двинул плечами, не открывая глаз. 

— Мы не решили ничего. Наверное, мне придётся хорошо над этим подумать и решить всё самому. 

***

  
Просыпаться от лёгкого поцелуя было приятно. Он открыл глаза. Сариф, чисто выбритый и благоухающий, уже одетый, сидел возле него, неловко устроившись на краешке низкой кровати.

— Извини, что разбудил, Адам, но я не хотел уходить, не попрощавшись с тобой. 

Сердце забилось чуть быстрее обычного.

Сариф взял его руку, поцеловал, прижался тёплой щекой. 

— Я вернусь ближе к ночи, Адам. А ты — сделаешь кое-что для меня? 

Дженсен облегчённо улыбнулся. 

— Всё, что угодно, босс. 

— Начни сегодня это читать, ладно? Мне кажется, уже пора. 

Сариф положил возле него на кровать книгу, и Дженсен наконец-то смог разобрать название на уже знакомой обложке. 

«Жизнь с вашими новыми кибернетическими протезами. Второе издание». 

После того, как Сариф ушёл, Дженсен еще долго лежал, улыбаясь про себя. Потом сел, взял в руки книгу и открыл её на первой странице. Возможно, ему и правда, было уже пора начинать её читать.


End file.
